


Every Heart Is an Island

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Damerey Week, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: Prince Poe Dameron of Yavin is on a mission to find the legendary Luke Skywalker, the man who once united the realms to defeat the evil sorcerer, Palpatine. Yavin is under attack by a new dark wizard, Snoke. His forces--under his acolyte, Kylo Ren--have captured the Prince at the start of his quest. However, Poe soon realizes he is not alone in the dungeon. Just who is the mysterious woman in the cell next to him? Can she help him in his quest? Will she? First, they need to escape.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 107
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's DCW day 5! This was the first fic I started; I'm so excited for people to be reading it! No idea how long this will be, but I do have the first 2 chapters done. Please enjoy this first chapter for day 5!

“Let’s see if a few days in the dungeon will loosen your tongue.”

Poe stumbled as the hooded and masked figure tossed him into the cell. He managed not to fall, but only because he scraped his hands on the rough stonewall. The cell wasn’t large; it was roughly as wide as Poe was tall. There was straw strewn on the floor, a shabby looking cot, a tiny window, and a rusty chamber pot that smelled foul.

Was this meant to intimidate him?

Poe stood to his full height and spat blood at his captor. “You’ll have to get used to disappointment, Ren. I’m not telling you anything.”

Snoke’s lapdog, Kylo Ren, laughed. It sounded hideously distorted through the mask. “Everyone says that when they enter here,” he sneered. “But they all come around eventually. Fortunately for you, I am a patient man. Tell me, how will your father react when he discovers his only son has been taken?”

Poe charged the bars. “You leave my father out of this.”

“Perhaps I’ll pay him a visit.”

Poe grit his teeth, but that only caused another wave of nausea to seize his midsection. He wasn’t sure what Ren had done to him, but fortunately, the details of his secret mission seemed to be safe. If they weren’t, he’d probably be dead right now. While that was a sobering thought, it was nothing compared to what would happen if he failed.

Luke Skywalker was Yavin’s only hope for survival.

For most of his life, Poe thought Skywalker was a myth. The way people talked about him, it seemed like ancient history. A young man pulling a sword from a stone and uniting the kingdoms against a common enemy? It made for a good bedtime story, but no one had seen nor heard from Skywalker in decades. Legend said he would return when his people needed him.

He was about ten years too late in Poe’s opinion.

Poe’s father still believed. That was why he sent his only son in search of a ghost. The raids on his kingdom had increased tenfold over the last two years. Crops burned, dams broken, people taken and never seen again. Poe led his country’s defense since he came of age, for all the good it did. For every homestead rebuilt, a village was razed to the ground. The people were suffering and dying, and it would not be long until they were overwhelmed.

Poe refused to let that happen, not while he was still breathing. That was why he offered to lead the mission to find Skywalker. They couldn’t remain on the defensive for much longer.

They needed a spark.

First, he needed to get the hell out of this dungeon. He ignored the roiling in his stomach and started systematically testing the bars on his cell. There had to be a weak spot somewhere. He pulled and tugged and twisted, causing the metal to clang together.

“Would you stop that racket? Some of us are trying to sleep,” a voice called. It was a feminine voice; it might have been pleasant if she didn’t sound so annoyed.

“Some of us don’t like being prisoners,” Poe shot back.

There was a shuffling of feet and straw. “Even if you could find a weak spot in the bars, it’s broad daylight. This place is crawling with guards. How are you gonna get past them?”

“I was working on that,” Poe replied, annoyed that she was right.

“Oh, forgive me, Your Highness.”

Poe blinked. “You know who I am?”

“Kylo Ren doesn’t come down here for just anyone, but I guessed.”

Poe snorted. “Good guess. Now, if you don’t mind…” He returned to his task, climbing up on the rickety cot to try the tiny window.

Rey listened to the prince—she wasn’t sure where he was from yet—continue to search for a means of escape. She wondered what he’d done to run afoul of Kylo Ren. As for her, she was here on a job. Granted that job hadn’t included getting captured herself, but she knew her crew would be back for her as soon as they unloaded the cargo. She was just waiting for a glimpse of the _Falcon_ out her window.

She’d been in the dungeon for several days. She got three fresh meals a day and somewhere dry to sleep, so it wasn’t a hardship for her to let Kylo Ren pretend he’d bested her. It was better they take her than the precious foodstuffs she’d come for. Ren liked to bluster about executing her, but he wouldn’t make a move until his master returned. If Snoke arrived before the _Falcon_ did, she’d already planned her escape.

She’d yet to find a brig that could hold her.

Though with this princeling, she was reconsidering her plan. Ren clearly wanted something from him. What, she had no idea. Nor did she care. But she needed to get out of here before Ren could turn his attention back to her.

She heard the poor prince flop down in the cot, frustrated. She smiled to herself; it was admirable that he tried. She didn’t have much experience with princes, but she didn’t imagine they did things for themselves. This one seemed like a determined fellow. She admired that.

Their meals were brought; she heard the prince push his bowl away. “It’s not poisoned, if that’s what you’re worried about,” she said loud enough for him to hear.

“That’s not what I…how the hell did you know that?”

“This isn’t my first time in a place like this.”

“Who _are_ you?”

“That would be cheating,” she teased. “Might as well eat up.”

Poe was still skeptical, but he did take a few bites. It wasn’t the best thing he’d ever tasted, but it was edible. He would need to keep up his strength if he were going to get out of here. As he ate, the sun started to set. The shadows lengthened in the room, soon it was completely dark. He didn’t have the first clue how to get out of here. Their meal was pushed through a small rectangular hole at the bottom of the door, so he couldn’t overpower the guard. He had nothing to pick the lock, not that he was well versed in that sort of thing. He was stuck in here until Ren decided to take another crack at him.

That led him to his fellow captive. Who was she? Why was she in here? Judging by her accent, she was from one of the northern kingdoms, but he couldn’t place which one. Yavin didn’t have much contact with outsiders. This mission was his first time leaving Yavin since he was child. His father lost the will to go anywhere after his mother passed suddenly. A recluse, some called him. Poe missed the man his father used to be.

As Kes withdrew, Poe gravitated toward the palace guards. Some of them had children of their own; they became his playmates. Many of those friends followed in their fathers’ footsteps; Poe led them into battle more times than he could count. He’d watched some of them die. His dearest friend, Snap Wexley, had been at his side when Poe’s small party was ambushed by Ren’s Knights; Poe didn’t know if he was alive or dead. He fervently hoped Snap escaped, for his wife’s sake.

He couldn’t just sit here and wait for Ren to extract the information he wanted. Poe had to do something. There was only one person who might have a clue where Luke Skywalker was, his sister, Leia. She and her husband, Han Solo, ruled the small peaceful kingdom of Alderaan. If he could get there, then he might have a chance to succeed.

A small clicking sound filtered through the stillness. Poe stood up, instantly on alert. He strained his neck to try and see what was happening; a solitary beam of moonlight filtered through his window.

“Come on,” his imprisoned companion muttered.

“What are you doing?” Poe hissed.

“Change of plan. I’m getting out of here.”

“You’re _what?_ How?”

“Like this.” With one final twist of her wrist, she worked the lock open. It disengaged with a satisfying click; the hinges to the cell door squeaked as she swung it open. “It was nice meeting you, Your Highness.”

Poe was aghast. “You’re just going to _leave_ me here?”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because…does it matter? What do you want? Gold? I can get you gold if you help me get out of here.”

“If I help you escape, Ren will just come after _me,”_ she pointed out. “That’s trouble I don’t need.”

She started to leave, but Poe called out again. “I am begging you,” he said, desperate. “I need to get out of here. I need to find Luke Skywalker.”

Rey laughed. “Luke Skywalker? He’s not real.”

“Real or not, I have to do _something_. Snoke and that bastard Kylo Ren will overrun my kingdom. You’re clearly no acolyte of Ren’s if he’s got you locked in here.”

Rey marched over to the prince’s cell. She couldn’t see him well in the dim light. “There’s no _fighting_ Kylo Ren,” she hissed. “The only thing you can do is _run.”_

“I can’t do that,” Poe said. “My people are counting on me. My father needs me to succeed. Please. If I could do this myself, I would. But I can’t.”

“What kingdom?”

“What?”

“What kingdom are you from?”

“Does that matter?”

“I need to know how much ransom I should charge for you.”

Poe huffed. “I was just going to…you know what? Forget it. I’ll find my own way out.” He walked away, sitting heavily on the cot.

Rey gnawed on her lip. Every instinct was telling her to leave him and get the hell out of here while she could. This prince was nothing like she’d been led to expect. He seemed to be the opposite of everything her long dead parents warned her about. He actually seemed to care.

Damn it.

She got out her shard and started working the lock to his cell.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting you out of here. Unless you’d rather pout?”

Poe stood, confused. “But I thought…”

“How are you with a sword?”

“Good, why?”

“In case we need to fight our way out of here.”

“Right.” Another click and the door swung open. Poe stepped through it; his new friend backed away into the sliver of moonlight. He finally got a good look at her and came up short. She was _beautiful._ Young, maybe twenty or so? Dark hair that fell past her shoulders, delicate features, eyes that glittered in the moonlight. She was dressed like a man in breeches and knee-high boots with a loose linen shirt covered by an embroidered green corset. He blinked. “Who _are_ you?”

Rey didn’t miss the way his eyes raked over her; she fought back a smile. “Rey Solana, Captain of the _Falcon,_ at your service.”

Poe’s eyes widened. “Captain Solana? Seriously?”

“I see my reputation precedes me. Now if you don’t mind, Your Highness.”

The reality of their situation came crashing down again. “Poe,” he said, following her. “My name is Poe Dameron of Yavin.”

“Yavin, huh?

“You have something against Yavin?”

“Nope. Never been there.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Rey Solana was one of the most famous smugglers in the known world. He hadn’t realized she was so young. Granted, he’d only started hearing rumors of her in the last couple of years, but the fact that she was female was enough to set some men on edge. Fortunately, Poe wasn’t one of those. He admired anyone who tweaked the nose of Snoke and his minions. “Is your ship around here?”

“I’m not sure,” she said quietly. “This escape is happening earlier than I planned.”

Poe came up short. “You were planning on escaping the _whole time_ ,” he accused. “And you just let me blunder about like that?”

She shrugged. “Look, we can argue all night and get recaptured, or you can just follow my lead. Your choice.”

Poe ground his teeth in frustration, but he followed her. He hoped she knew where she was going. He was expecting some hidden tunnel or trap door, but Rey led them right to the guard station. Poe braced himself for a fight, but there was no one. “Where are the guards?”

“Shift change,” Rey said simply.

_ “Shift change?” _

“I told you,” she said, getting her sword out of the cabinet. Really, Ren should teach his guards better than this. “I’ve been planning this for a while.” She found another sword, more of a broadsword as opposed to her cutlass. Ornate pommel and hilt. “This one must be yours, Your Highness.”

Poe took his sword back and quickly buckled it around his waist. He felt a little better now that he was armed. “Stop calling me that,” he groused.

“Come on. And keep quiet.”

Left with no other choice, Poe followed her. This was more like he expected, deserted corridors and long shadows. They made so many turns, Poe became convinced that Rey had no idea where she was going and that she was looking for the first place to abandon him. To his surprise, the maze of stone led into the kitchens. It appeared to be empty. “This is too easy,” he muttered.

“You think making a huge racket is a _better_ plan?” Rey hissed.

“Where are all the guards?” he demanded. “You have to admit this is a little fishy.”

“This is the servants’ section of the castle,” she replied. “Ren and his Knights avoid this place.”

“How do you _know_ that?” Every minute, this woman became more of a mystery. She ignored him, leading them through the kitchens. Meat hung from the ceiling to cure, along with fruits and vegetables stored in huge barrels. Poe’s stomach growled; the pottage they’d been fed wasn’t very filling. He grabbed an apple and stuffed it in his pocket.

When they got to the door, Rey stopped. “Alright, this is where things get interesting. The stables are a hundred yards that way.” She gestured to the left. “Don’t mess around; just saddle a horse and go.”

“What about you?” She’d nearly left him there, but he felt obligated to make sure she escaped too.

“I’m the distraction,” she replied. “I’ll meet you at the gate.”

“Won’t they just come after us?”

“I’m counting on it.”

That only confused him more. But he decided to trust her. He didn’t understand why, but he felt like he could. Rey opened the door and stepped into the courtyard. Poe followed her, keeping to the shadows as much as he could. She turned. “Go. Remember, I’ll meet you at the gate.”

Poe still wasn’t sure what she meant by distraction, but he needed to do his part, or they weren’t getting anywhere. He heard Rey clomp out into the middle of the moonlit courtyard, whistling of all things. Poe shook his head in disbelief as he ran for the stables. The first horse he found was a black stallion. Kylo Ren’s horse. He looked around frantically for a saddle; he found the right one hanging over the side of the stall. “Easy, buddy,” Poe said softly, settling the saddle on the horse’s back. Horses liked him. This horse huffed and stamped his foot; reluctantly, Poe took the apple from his pocket. “We have to hurry.” The horse took a few bites of the apple and calmed down. “There we go.” He saw a dagger sitting on one of the tables as he led the stallion out of its stall; Poe stuffed it into his boot, just in case.

Shouting and stomping feet got his attention. Rey. Poe mounted the horse and kicked the animal into a trot. “Come on!”

Rey deliberately knocked over one of the carts of hay that sat near the stables. The crash drew the attention of the handful of guards at the gate. “She’s escaped!” one of them shouted. “Raise the alarm!”

Rey drew her sword as bells started ringing through the castle. A shudder went through her; for a brief second, she was six years old again and her mother calling her. _She’s gone,_ Rey scolded herself. _It’s time you were too._ The first of the guards approached her at a run; Rey parried his clumsy attack and sent him sprawling. She headed toward the gate at a sprint, slashing and cutting her way through the mostly inept guards. Kylo Ren’s foot soldiers were no match for her.

She heard a horse’s hooves clacking over the stones. Finally. She reached the gate and pulled the lever that opened the portcullis. More guards entered the courtyard; they were outnumbered. Poe reigned up beside her. “Hurry!”

Rey accepted his arm and used it to vault onto the horse. Poe twisted, spotting one guard getting a little too close. He reached down for the dagger and twisted their mount to give him a better angle. He flung the dagger, hitting the man on the thigh, severing his femoral artery.

“Nice throw,” Rey commented, surprised. Perhaps this prince wasn’t as useless as she thought.

Poe didn’t respond; instead, he kicked the stallion into a gallop. Some of the guards tried to follow, but there was a _lot_ of blood. It would take them precious minutes to get organized into a search party. “Where to, Captain?”

Rey tightened her hold on his waist; she wasn’t used to riding like this. She was usually in control. “I know a place where we can hide until the _Falcon_ arrives.”

“Is it safe?”

“You wouldn’t know it; it’s a place for smugglers and other ne’er-do-wells,” she replied. “I guess you’ll have to trust me.”

She was right; he didn’t have many options. The stolen horse wouldn’t get them far, not carrying two. But what would happen when they reached this supposed safe haven? Would she abandon him? Make him her prisoner? Could he convince her to take him to Alderaan? She claimed that it was pointless to fight against someone like Kylo Ren, yet he knew her reputation. She stole from Snoke and his ilk regularly, almost with impunity. That was fighting against them, in a way. Maybe not directly, but still. What was her angle? Why _did_ she free him? She didn’t need him to escape; she could have managed quite well on her own. His mind was overrun with questions, but he knew he would get no answers. Not yet. Rey Solana was just another mystery for him to unravel. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to continue this fic! Just a warning, this chapter has a swordfight in it. So if you're squeamish, you might want to skim or skip that part. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

“How much further?” Poe was accustomed to riding long distances, but not all night. The stallion was fading. The poor beast would need a long rest whenever they got to where they were going. Which Captain Solana was being frustratingly vague about.

“We’re almost there.” Rey forced herself to sit up straighter; she couldn’t show weakness. Not now. This prince was still a stranger to her, despite the hours they’d spent together. She couldn’t trust him. She assumed he didn’t trust her; he was a fool if he did. They were thrown together by happenstance. That was all.

“Almost _where?”_ He didn’t bother to keep the frustration out of his voice. For the moment, they were in this together. He didn’t like it any more than she did.

“I told you, somewhere safe.”

“Forgive me if that doesn’t sound very reassuring right now.”

“You worry too much.”

“It seems like you don’t worry enough.”

“I’ve lived this long, haven’t I?”

Poe wanted to ask what she meant by that, but he knew she would just ignore him. They spent most of the night dodging the search parties sent out to apprehend them. They’d gotten a decent head start, but with the stallion carrying two, it didn’t last. They’d been forced to hide a couple of times while Ren’s incompetent minions moved on. Poe had to admit that during those tense moments, Rey was calm and collected, never betraying any fear. Against his better judgment, he was intrigued by her. He wanted to know how she’d ended up in Ren’s dungeon. Or why she seemed so familiar with the castle and the surrounding woods. Yet every time he tried to engage her in conversation, she either ignored him or changed the subject.

_ Best not to get too invested, _ he thought. She’d be just as likely to hold him for ransom as not once they arrived at this so-called safe house.

Distant shouting got his attention; he felt Rey stiffen behind him. “You hear that?”

“Yeah,” she whispered back. The uneven terrain made it difficult to discern the distance, but she didn’t think they were close. A few miles away? Maz kept all the entrances into her territory well hidden. They’d been heading north for a while, but they needed to move west toward the river. She checked the position of the moon in the sky; it was the only feature she could make out through the thick canopy of trees.

“Don’t bother,” Poe murmured. “No stars.”

Rey blinked. “You know how to navigate by the stars?”

“Why in the hell would that surprise you?”

“I assumed you had servants to do such things for you.”

Poe’s station did afford him some luxuries, but he preferred doing things for himself. He was stubborn like that. He’d been passionate about the stars since he was a small child. “You shouldn’t believe everything you hear.”

She was about to retort when the sound of hooves got closer. “We need to go. Now.”

Poe was already kicking the stallion into faster trot. “You can rest soon,” he murmured to the poor animal. “Just a little farther.”

Rey scanned the underbrush ahead of them; it was difficult to get her bearings in the broken moonlight. “There! See that notch in the tree line? We need to go through there.”

“Where does that lead?”

“Just trust me.” She fingered the medallion around her neck; she hadn’t come this way in a long time. She thought the prince would argue some more, but it seemed he’d decided to trust her for the moment. He kicked the horse into a gallop, but the sound got the attention of whoever was nearby. Dogs started barking; men shouted. “Faster!”

“We can’t go any faster!” Poe hissed. The horse was exhausted after hours of carrying them.

“We get captured, we’re dead!”

“I guess we’ll have to see if you’re as good with that cutlass as you boast!” The dogs and horses were almost on them; they would have no choice but to fight. He reigned in the stallion sharply; they skidded to a stop on the fallen leaves. Rey dismounted in a flash, drawing her cutlass. Poe was right behind her, pausing only to tie their horse to a fallen tree. He drew his sword and stood at her back.

“There they are!”

Rey was surprised there were only three Knights. She expected more. Perhaps Ren spread them thin to track them down faster? That sounded like something the arrogant sod would do. He never seemed very bright to her; he relied more on brute force to terrorize people. “I die, we both die,” Rey said to her companion.

“I don’t intend to die today,” Poe shot back.

Rey never took her eyes off the Knights. One by one they dismounted and drew their weapons. The Knights were Ren’s most loyal adherents; rumor attributed them all kinds of powers. Rey didn’t believe in any of that. They were just men. And men could be killed. Like Poe, she didn’t intend to die today.

“You’ve made my lord very unhappy,” one of the Knights said. It was the same one that shouted earlier. “Don’t make us kill you.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Poe blinked at her. The stories about Captain Solana claimed she was a gifted swordswoman; she certainly thought highly of herself. She’d taken on a few guards back at the castle, but Poe hadn’t gotten a good look at her technique. They were a bit busy trying to escape. There were only patches of moonlight to see by; that would make things difficult.

One of the Knights grew impatient and lunged at them with a mace. Rey danced away; sparks flew as the spikes struck a tall rock. She spun and struck back, lunging forward to stab her attacker in the shoulder, right through the seam in his armor. The man howled in pain and dropped to the ground.

Chaos broke out after that.

Enraged, the other two Knights attacked. Poe parried and deflected a series of blows; the strength of his opponent caught him off guard. The Knight had at least three inches on him, but Poe was used to going against men who were bigger and stronger than he was. He’d trained with Snap since he was old enough to hold a sword. He might be shorter, but he was faster. Poe lost track of Rey in the darkness, but he could hear her. Poe drew his Knight away from both her and the horse, feigning like he was giving ground. More sparks flew as broadswords clanged and clashed; Poe got the briefest glimpse of the midnight black armor the Knights wore.

Poe heard Rey cry out; he glanced away for a second, worried. Steel bit into his arm; he howled in pain. “Son of a _bitch!”_ Poe lunged at the Knight, taking him by surprise and tackling him to the ground. The heavy armor knocked the wind out of him for a moment, but Poe quickly recovered and grabbed the Knight’s flailing arms. He wrestled the sword out of the Knight’s hand and didn’t hesitate to stab him in the throat. There was a sick gurgling sound as the Knight struggled to breathe. He flailed for a few moments, then he went still.

Rey ducked under the Knight’s reach and kicked up some dirt and leaves. The man coughed and spluttered, his sword still swinging wildly. She pressed forward her attack, swinging high, but a wet hand seized her arm. “I’m not dead yet,” a menacing voice growled in her ear. Rey twisted away, or she tried to. Her linen shirt tore like tissue; most of it was now soaked in blood.

“Rey!”

She heard the prince calling, but she couldn’t find him in the dark. Her survival instincts kicked in. She planted her right foot and swung her left around with all her might. She knocked down the wounded Knight with a heavy thud. The other came at her in a rush; she almost slipped as she sidestepped him and swung her cutlass down across his back. It glanced off his armor, but it was enough to send him stumbling, tripping over his own feet. Rey chased after him with a scream of fury; she needed to end this before reinforcements arrived.

Poe snatched his broadsword off the ground and dashed across the clearing. The Knight Rey stabbed earlier was trying to get up. Again. Poe slashed at the back of the man’s knees, forcing him to the ground. The Knight refused to be deterred, reaching for a dagger tucked into his belt. Poe swung instinctively, severing his head from his body with the heavy broadsword.

Rey heard the fighting nearby, but she didn’t let it distract her. The footing became precarious on the bloody leaves; visibility was terrible. The Knight tried to parry as Rey attacked with her cutlass, but she ignored his sword in favor of finding a seam in his armor. He blocked her at the last second and used his height and strength to throw her back. Rey landed on the ground with a hard thump; she twisted away from the hacking sword just in time.

Poe snatched the dagger from the dead Knight and threw it as hard as he could. It was dark, only slivers of moonlight, so he couldn’t aim very well, but he didn’t need to. He just needed to distract the Knight long enough for Rey to get back into the fight. The dagger glanced off the armor with a dull clang, but it was enough. Rey pushed herself up to her knees and swung her cutlass. The blade bit into the back of his knee, sending the Knight to ground. She got up and drove her blade into the seam of his armor at his shoulder, severing an artery. Blood gushed from the wound; Rey gritted her teeth and twisted the blade, leaving it in until the man went still.

Poe hurried over to her. “You okay?”

Rey ripped the ruined arm of her shirt the rest of the way off. “I’m fine.”

“Your shirt…”

“It’s not my blood. I’ll get another.” She wiped her bloody sword on the discarded cloth. “The other ones dead?”

“Yeah.” He was still panting, adrenaline coursed through his body. Tendrils of dark hair stuck to Rey’s forehead and neck; her skin was deathly pale in the moonlight. Yet he still found her beautiful. He started to reach out, but promptly yanked his hand back. What the hell was he _thinking?_ They’d just fought for their lives and won. That was all.

Rey watched as he cleaned his own sword and sheathed it. “We need to get out of here.”

“Should we bury them?”

“Are you _joking?_ That will only waste time. The others may be spread out, but they’ll come after their own.”

“How do you know that?”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve faced off against Ren’s Knights.”

A dozen more questions were on the tip of his tongue, but she was right. They didn’t have time. They needed to leave. Fortunately, the stallion was still secure. The beast protested a bit when Poe approached, but he managed to soothe him. He just hoped they would get to the safe house soon. He mounted the horse and reached for Rey without thinking. She took his hand to give herself a boost; he almost let go as pure fire lanced through his body. He howled, unable to stop himself.

“What’s wrong?” Rey cried.

Poe hissed through the pain. After a few deep breaths it faded to a dull ache. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” She ran her fingers over his shoulders and arms; she quickly found the tear in the fabric. Poe jerked his arm away as she touched the gash. It didn’t seem deep, but she couldn’t tell in the dark. “What happened?”

“What do you _think_ happened?” he snapped. “I’ve had worse. I’ll be fine.”

“Look, Your Highness…”

“Would you stop that? It’s Poe, damn it.” He didn’t know why her usage of his title annoyed him so much. Back home in Yavin, everything was “your highness.” Even Snap, his oldest friend, only called him by his name in private. Yet with her…he wanted her to use his name.

“You need to get that cleaned and bandaged.”

“Which I will if we ever get to this godforsaken safe house.”

“It’s not far now,” she said quietly. It was starting to dawn on her that he'd saved her life when he distracted that Knight. The prince didn’t seem like the kind of person who enjoyed killing, but he was clearly well trained. Was he a soldier where he came from? Growing up like she did, she developed skepticism about royalty, but the prince—Poe—knew his way around a sword. Against her better judgment, she was curious about him.

Rey rechecked their position against the moon and guided them through the forest. When they heard the river, Rey knew they were close. “We’re going to get stopped soon,” she warned. “Better let me do the talking.”

“Why?”

“No offense, Your Highness, but people like you don’t wander out into the forest on their own.”

Poe was about to protest again when they heard leaves rustling. “Halt!” Poe drew the horse to a stop as they were surrounded by what he could only assume were guards. He couldn’t see them very well in the dark, but he felt the swords being pointed at them.

“We’re here to see Maz,” Rey said quickly. She didn’t recognize the voice, so she had to assume the guards were newcomers. “I’ve got a bounty I’m transporting.”

“Hey!” Poe cried. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted her!

Rey poked him in the back to get him to shut up. “I’m Captain Rey Solana of the _Falcon_. Maz will be very upset if you don’t take us to her immediately.” 

One of the men lowered his sword. “Rey? We haven’t seen you around in a spell.”

Rey relaxed; she knew that voice. “Did you piss Maz off again, Hondo? If you laid off the wild schemes, you wouldn’t pull garbage duty like this.”

“Boys, it’s okay!” Hondo said. “It is Rey!”

One by one the swords lowered. Rey dismounted, silently willing Poe to do the same. He couldn’t see her face in the darkness; he really didn’t have much of a choice. Until he found another way to Alderaan, he was stuck. He climbed down, grunting a little as Rey pulled on his uninjured shoulder. “Play along,” she whispered in his ear. “I’ll explain later.”

Rey turned her attention to Hondo and the others. “Can you be a good boy and see to my horse?”

“On it, Cap’n!” One of the young men took the horse by the bridle and led the animal to Maz’s stables.

Poe started walking as Rey tugged on his arm. He couldn’t figure what sort of game she was playing. Why would they need to _pretend_ he was her prisoner? Unless she was lying through her teeth to _him._ He was putting a lot of trust in a woman he just met—a woman that was known to be a smuggler and a thief—it could very well come back to bite him in the ass.

Rey made small talk with Hondo as the older man led them to Maz’s hideaway. Hondo had been with Maz for a long time; he wasn’t especially _bright_ but he was loyal. Everyone around Maz was loyal. Rey grew up with these thieves and scoundrels; Maz was the only person her parents trusted with her care. Why, Rey never knew. She’d been left here when she was ten years old; she could only assume her parents were dead now. No one knew for sure. The men and women who passed through Maz’s haven became her family. Some of them joined her on the _Falcon_ when she struck out on her own. But she always came home.

Though, this was the first time she had a hostage in tow and a prince no less.

The telltale sound of the gurgling river rang through the trees. A smattering of campfires loomed along the bank; they were close. Beside her, she heard Poe inhale sharply. “What _is_ this place?” he whispered.

More people started to recognize her in the firelight. “Home,” she whispered back.

Poe opened his mouth to ask when the hell she meant, but he promptly shut it when she shook her head sharply. He nodded curtly, but he vowed to get some answers out of her. They followed the bank for a bit, until they came to a waterfall. Behind the waterfall was a cave. “Watch your step, Your Highness,” Rey said, jerking Poe’s arm a little. “We wouldn’t want you to break your neck.”

Poe was expecting an awkward climb, but someone had carved steps into the ancient rock. It was a little slippery from the moisture of the waterfall, but he stepped where Rey stepped. The one she called Hondo carried a torch aloft as they went deeper into the cliff. Little rooms started to appear, carved out of rock by hand.

“Hondo, is that you?” a wizened leathery voice called.

“It’s me, Maz!” Rey called out.

A hoarse laugh echoed against the rock. “I knew you would be home, child!” Hondo led them down another roughly hewn corridor and into a dimly lit room. The ceiling was barely tall enough for Poe to stand up straight. He wondered how anyone could live like this, at least until he got a good look at their host.

She was _old_. She was possibly the oldest person Poe had ever seen. This woman was tiny; she barely reached Poe’s chest. Her skin looked as worn and leathery as her voice sounded; she wore enormous glasses that magnified her eyes. Like Rey, she was dressed in breeches, linen shirt and corset.

“Hello, Maz,” Rey said, letting Poe go to hug her long-time guardian.

Poe watched the women embrace; he suddenly felt like he was intruding. He started to back away until he felt the point of a dagger in his back. “I’d stay where you are if you know what’s good for you,” Hondo muttered.

“It’s okay, Hondo,” Rey said. “He’s with me.”

“But you said he was a bounty!”

“I know, but I lied. Don’t stab him. He saved my life.”

“Did he now?” Maz said, glancing over at Poe with interest. “Then we must afford him hospitality. You know the rules, Hondo.”

The old smuggler backed off. “You holler for Hondo if you need anything, Rey.”

The moment Hondo exited, Maz stood in front of Poe. “And just who might you be?”

The change in circumstance had Poe’s head spinning. All this because he saved Rey’s life? It only seemed fair after she freed him from his cell. He had no love for Ren’s Knights and would happily see them all fall. Poe glanced over at Rey, who nodded. “Uh, I’m Poe Dameron of Yavin.”

“Yavin!” Maz’s eyes lit up with delight. “I haven’t been to Yavin in many, many years. But it was always delightful.”

“Poe is the prince of Yavin, Maz.”

“Well, of course he is, child,” Maz scolded. “I’m old not senile.” She looked him up and down; it was a little unsettling. Poe felt oddly intimidated by this tiny old woman, even though it looked like one stiff breeze could knock her over. “I am also not blind. He’s a pretty one.”

Rey rolled her eyes. She’d noticed that too, but she was trying not to. “Maz…”

Poe held up his hands. “Could someone explain to me what the hell is going on here? What is this place?”

Maz gestured for them to sit. She had several small stools; they were too short for Poe and Rey, but Rey made no complaint. If this was her home, Poe mused, she was probably used to it. He wasn’t locked up or bound, so he decided to just go with it even though sitting on the stool put his knees uncomfortably close to his chest. “This is my home,” Maz said, gesturing toward the black rock. “Over the years, it has become a haven for those you would consider…scoundrels and thieves. Very few know of its existence, Poe Dameron of Yavin. By entering this place, you have become one of its keepers.”

“Just like that? I don’t get a say?”

Maz laughed. “As if you are the first royal to cross my path.”

Poe scrubbed his hand over his face. “I’m on a mission for my father. Snoke’s forces…”

“Are a scourge across the realms,” Maz finished.

“Yavin is nearly surrounded. We can’t hold out forever. I need to find Luke Skywalker. My father believes he is the only one who can save us.” He waited for Maz to scoff as Rey had done. But instead Maz looked thoughtful.

“I have not heard that name in many years.”

Rey frowned. “Skywalker’s a myth, Maz. Everyone knows that.”

“You are young and still naïve in many ways.”

“I am _not_ naïve!”

Maz ignored her. “When you’ve lived as long as I have, you will understand.” She turned back to Poe. “You’re seeking passage to Alderaan?”

“How did you know?”

“Luke disappeared decades ago. But he and his sister were quite close. If anyone knows where he is, it would be her.”

“Did you… _know_ them?” Poe asked.

“I assumed you knew your history. Han Solo has been a friend for many years.”

Rey shook her head, stunned. “Why didn’t I know any of this?”

“You didn’t need to know,” Maz said simply. “But now, you do. It is vital that this mission succeed.”

Rey stood. “Wait, are you saying we should _help him?_ I thought we didn’t get involved!”

Poe made a rude noise. “Doing raids on Snoke’s shipping _isn’t_ getting involved?” he snapped. “Must be nice to live in a fantasy world, _Captain.”_

“I live in a fantasy world? That’s rich coming from a spoiled prince. Some of us have to struggle and scrape to survive!”

“Don’t presume you know anything about me!” Poe shouted. “I’ve been on the front lines of this war since I was a teenager!”

_ “Children!” _ Maz cried. She was standing, hands on her hips, her wrinkled face stern. Poe and Rey quickly fell silent. “I can see you two still have much to learn about each other. You must learn to trust each other if this mission is to succeed.”

Rey chewed in her lip. “But Maz…”

“I have protected you for as long as I can, Rey,” Maz said gravely. “It is time.”

“Time for _what?”_ She didn’t understand what was happening. She was no one. A smuggler. A thief. Some would argue a pirate. Long ago, she was something else, but that life had been taken from her. By Snoke and his ilk. But it was bigger than her. She wasn’t that girl anymore. Did she enjoy tweaking Snoke’s nose sometimes? Of course, she did. All she needed was her ship, her crew, and this haven. As long as they were safe, she was happy.

“Where is the _Falcon?”_

It took her a moment to realize Maz had spoken. “We got separated. When I don’t reach the rendezvous, Finn should bring her here.” It was always their fallback plan when things went awry.

“Then you will be here for a few days. Good.”

“That’s not good!” Rey protested. She didn’t want to spend any more time with this prince than she had to. She was starting to regret saving him from the dungeon. She should have just left him there.

Did she think Poe wanted to be here? Everything happened so fast; he was just as clueless as she was. He had a mission; it had been derailed once already. He didn’t have time for this. Yet, he didn’t have anywhere to go. He had no horse, no money, no supplies. He was perilously close to having no _hope._ His people were counting on him. Despite Maz’s words, it still seemed that Rey was reluctant to help. He just had to convince her. He wasn’t sure how to do that yet, but he couldn’t afford to fail.

She was his only hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will fully admit that this is where Poe and Rey (mostly Rey, lol) wrenched control of this story away from me. Keep that in mind as you read. They do not understand the term "slow burn." But that's par for the course if you've read some of my other stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Rey held the torch aloft, keenly aware of the man walking behind her. Her mind was still reeling from their talk with Maz. She had so many questions. Was Maz implying that Rey has some sort of destiny?  _ It is time.  _ Time for what? This life was all Rey knew. She’d purposely left her old life behind when it became obvious her parents weren’t coming back. There were days she barely remembered their faces. The medallion around her neck was the only keepsake she had of them. She’d moved on and built a new life for herself. Maz and Finn were her family. The scoundrels that frequented this hideaway were her family.

She couldn’t just abandon them to go off on some quest that was certain to fail.

Her room was just the way she left it. The small space was sparsely furnished like every other room carved out of the cliff. A single bed, a chest, a desk and a chair. Rey used the torch to light the lamp on the desk. She had hoped to get some breathing room from the prince when they bedded down for the night, but—to her horror—her room was the only one unoccupied. There was nowhere else for the prince to sleep. He offered to sleep outside, but Maz refused to hear of it. It went against their code. Poe saved Rey’s life; they owed him hospitality. Maz wasn’t the one who had to share her space, Rey thought bitterly.

“You don’t have to do this,” Poe said quietly. “I really can just sleep outside. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Rey rounded on him. “With that injured arm? Maz would skin me alive if I let you do that.”

“What’s that about anyway?” Poe asked. “I’ve never heard of smugglers and thieves having some sort of code.”

Rey arched a brow at him. “Perhaps you shouldn’t believe everything you hear,” she said, parroting his own words back to him.

“Touché.”

This wasn’t going to get any better, so she just decided to get on with it. “Now let me have a look at that gash.”

“I told you, I’m fine.”

“And what if I told you that Ren’s Knights have a tendency to use poisoned blades?”

Poe blanched in the dim light. “What?”

Rey grinned. “Just kidding.”

Poe scowled. “I’m glad I amuse you.”

“Seriously though, you need to have it cleaned and bandaged before it does get infected.”

“Believe it or not, I have been wounded before. I know what to do.”

“Then you should let me do it.”

Poe sighed. He was too tired for a battle of wills with her. He wasn’t sure he would win. In the brief time he’d known Captain Solana, she’d proven her stubbornness. “Fine.”

“So gracious, Your Highness.”

Poe clenched his jaw. “Is everything a joke to you?”

“No. Not everything.” She gestured toward the bed. “Now sit.”

Poe did as she asked and sat on the edge of the bed. To his surprise, she opened the large leather trunk and started rummaging through it. She pulled out a linen shirt, some bandages, and a bottle of…something. Some sort of alcohol, he assumed. Rey stood and moved to stand in front of him. “Shirt. Off.”

Poe blinked. Logically, he knew this was necessary, but he only had the clothes on his back. His shirt and jerkin were ruined, but he didn’t have anything else. And he was too proud to ask. Then there was the fact that his companion was female. It had been quite some time since Poe had enjoyed the company of a woman. And this one was very pretty, even with dirt smudging her clothes and skin from the fight in the forest. _Just get on with it_ , he scolded himself.

Rey folded her arms across her chest as the prince tugged on the leather strings of his jerkin. He winced slightly a few times; it was almost like he’d forgotten he was injured. He shrugged out of the leather and looked down at his shirt. The area around the gash was soaked with blood; the shirt was completely ruined. Poe sucked in a deep breath and reached behind him with his uninjured arm. He grasped the fabric and yanked it over his head quickly and without crying out in pain. He’d almost forgotten about his injury; the pain faded to a dull ache during the talk with Maz. It was back full force now; his arm stinging like a bitch.

Rey kept her face neutral as he partially disrobed. She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting; the prince had fought well in the forest. But she had to admit he was more physically impressive than she’d imagined. His skin was a deep tan, stretched taut over well-defined muscle. The prince was only a couple of inches taller than she was, but he looked much stronger than a man his size should be. He was attractive. She could see that. She had _eyes_. His dark messy curls hung over his forehead now, which only improved his roguish good looks.

_ It doesn’t matter how pretty he is, _ she thought. The sooner he was out of her life, the better.

Poe winced when she started probing his wound. “Are you sure you’ve done this before?”

“I’ve been doing this since I was ten, Your Highness. Relax.”

Poe wanted to ask how she’d gotten experience like this so young, but he knew she wouldn’t answer. She never answered anything. Yet. He would find a way. “I told you. My name is Poe.”

“Does anyone call you that?”

“My father. My friend, Snap, does sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?”

“We grew up together; he’s the captain of the palace guards.” Poe paused. “Though I’m not sure he’s still alive.”

Rey blinked. “Why not?”

“He was in my traveling party when I was captured. I lost him in the chaos.”

Rey wasn’t sure what to say to that. Once again, this prince surprised her. Her parents always warned her not to cross royalty. Her father was a knight, a retainer for the Hutts. She’d grown up in the castle they’d just escaped from. To this day, she didn’t know _why_ her parents had suddenly fled the apparent safety of the Hutts for a life on the run, leaving her with Maz. In the end, it didn’t matter, because she’d put all that behind her. But some lessons lingered. The Hutts had given them a comfortable life, but it was always clear that they were lesser servants. They never showed the kind of concern and worry that Poe showed for his friend.

Who _was_ this prince?

Rey gave herself a little shake and turned back to the task at hand. “This isn’t too deep, but we might want to sew it up so that it heals properly.”

“You’ve done that before?”

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

Poe sighed. “My apologies. It’s been a long day. Or has it been two? I’ve honestly lost track.”

Rey reached for a cloth and the bottle of alcohol. “You’re awfully polite for a prince.”

“Because I don’t treat everyone around me like garbage?”

“More or less.” She poured a healthy amount of alcohol onto the cloth. “This will sting.”

“Do it.” Poe sucked in a breath, but he still flinched as she cleaned his wound. He set his jaw and clenched his fists as pain flared through his arm, but he forced himself to remain still. This wasn’t his first wound; it wouldn’t be his last. He didn’t want to show weakness in front of Rey either. He still wasn’t sure what to make of her. She was a mess of contradictions. She claimed that she wanted nothing to do with the struggle against Snoke, but—if the stories were true—she never wasted an opportunity to steal from him. She certainly had a sharp tongue, but her touch was kind. He knew she was hiding something from him. What little he knew about her didn’t add up.

Maz said they needed to trust each other, but how could he earn the trust of someone like her? Poe had never known _anyone_ like her. Unlike everyone else in Yavin, she wasn’t overawed by his exalted status. She _mocked_ his title. She hadn’t been remotely impressed with him until their fight in the forest. He sensed a grudging respect from her after that. And now she was tending his wound. Was it just because of their code? He truly hadn’t done much to save her; she seemed resourceful enough.

The sting faded to a dull ache; Poe finally got a glimpse of the gash. Rey’s assessment was right. It wasn’t very deep, a clean slash through the muscle. It would hurt to lift his arm for a while.

“I’ll be right back,” Rey said, bringing Poe back to the moment. He watched as she went back to her trunk; it didn’t take long for her to find a needle and thread. She sterilized the needle with some more alcohol. She worked with quick efficient moments. “Do you want something to bite down on?”

“You really have done this before.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t have to prove anything,” she shot back.

“Who says I am?”

Rey arched a brow at him. “Suit yourself.” She sucked her lip between her teeth as she gently held the edges of his wound together. Poe flinched as the needle pierced his skin, but he made no other side of distress. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his chest rise and fall deeply; his knuckles were white as he grasped his knee. After that initial flinch, he remained still as she worked. There was some bleeding; she had to pause after a couple of stitches to clean it. She would wrap it tightly when she was finished. His skin was warm and soft, though she saw a few other scars along his ribcage. He hadn’t been exaggerating then. A prince who fought on the front lines? That just didn’t make sense to her.

“All done.”

Poe blinked. His arm hurt worse than ever, but he didn’t dare comment on it. Okay, so maybe he _was_ trying to prove something. “Thanks.”

Rey picked up a few long strips of cloth. “Just let me wrap it up; we’ll change these in the morning.”

“I think it might already be morning.”

Rey snorted. “You’re probably right. It’s hard to tell down here. This shouldn’t take long.” Rey forced herself to ignore the way the lamplight flickered over his bronze skin as he held his arm out. Instead, she wadded up some of the strips and had him hold them in place while she wrapped more around the wound. She tied it off and lowered his arm. “See? That wasn’t so bad.”

“Why are you doing all this?” Poe demanded. He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease a bit of the pain. “Because I’ll be damned if I understand it.”

“I told you…”

“Don’t say your code. Because we both know I didn’t do much back there.”

“You killed two of them!

Poe ignored her. “You didn’t have to free me,” he argued. “You could have just left me there to rot. But you didn’t. And I want to know why.”

Rey huffed and snatched up her used supplies. She tossed them into her trunk. She hoped if she ignored him, he’d give up. Because the truth was, she didn’t have an answer. She couldn’t explain why she’d freed him. Not even to herself. She didn’t believe in his quest. No matter what Maz said, there was no way Skywalker was real. If he was, why did he let Snoke take over? Why didn’t he fight against the darkness that was consuming the land? Skywalker was supposed to be a legendary warrior, a beacon of hope.

It had been a long time since Rey believed in hope.

“Ignoring me isn’t going to make me go away,” Poe snapped. “Like it or not, we’re stuck together!”

“No, we’re not!” Rey cried. “Why can’t you just be grateful and leave me alone?”

Poe stood up, fury boiling in his veins. “People are suffering and dying, _Captain_ ,” he reminded her. “How can you just turn your back?”

Rey stepped back, stung. “Because it’s _hopeless_ , don’t you understand that? All I want is for me and mine to survive. That’s all that matters!”

“And you think Snoke is just going to leave you alone? You think he won’t find this place and raze it to the ground? Our only chance is to fight!”

“With what?” Rey shouted. She got in his face, her finger jabbing his chest. She’d just about had enough of this princeling trying to tell her how to live her life. “You saw Ren! You saw his Knights! You were captured! You don’t even know if your friend is alive!” A low blow, but she wasn’t going to give in. “If Luke Skywalker was the savior you think he is, then why did he let this happen? He’s either dead or he doesn’t care! You’re grasping at straws!”

“What choice do I have?” Poe shouted back. “I can’t just stand by while my people die, Rey! That’s not who I am!”

“Then you’re a fool.”

“A fool _you_ rescued from the dungeon,” he reminded her. “If this fight is so hopeless, _why did you free me?”_

He wasn’t going to give up, was he? She was exhausted, bone tired from the long ride and the fight. And here was this damn prince pushing her, demanding answers that she didn’t have. All while standing shirtless in her room, his brown eyes flashing with anger and heat. Just who did he think he was? He wasn’t better than her! He was just a man. An annoyingly attractive man who was intent on pushing her buttons and driving her crazy. “Just  _shut up.”_

Poe opened his mouth to argue some more, but he was cut off by her lips on his. He grunted in surprise as she kissed him; he shivered as her hands skimmed over his chest. How long had it been since he’d been touched like this? He honestly couldn’t remember. And Rey was gorgeous if stubborn. Almost against his will, his arms slipped around her tiny waist and dragged her flush against his body. He felt a flash of pain from his wound, but it was easy to ignore with Rey’s soft body pressed against him.

Rey nipped at his lips; he opened for her with a groan. She ran her fingers through his curls; his hair was slightly tangled from their hasty flight and battle, but the curls were soft. They stumbled toward the bed, lips locked together in a passionate kiss. Rey shoved him down on the bed and straddled his hips.

“What are we doing?” Poe breathed, helping her loosen the embroidered green corset.

“Do I need to draw you a picture, Your Highness?” Rey replied with a smirk.

On some level, Poe knew this was a mistake, but he was too far gone to care. “Poe,” he said. “My name is  _Poe.”_

Rey licked her lips and slid the corset off. Then she crossed her arms and tugged the ruined linen shirt over her head. Poe’s hands slid over her torso; she shivered at the contact. His hands were pleasantly rough; she arched into him. He cupped her breasts and flicked his thumbs across her nipples, bringing them to stiff peaks. Rey bit back a moan; it had been too long since she’d done this. And Poe was far more attractive than her usual partners. She cupped his cheeks and dragged his mouth back to hers, kissing him deeply. He kept touching her, sending sparks of need straight to her core.

What the hell was he doing? Poe wondered. Not two minutes ago, they were angry, furious at each other and now the infamous Rey Solana was in his lap, half naked and writhing. She ground herself against him, making his pants uncomfortably tight. “Rey…”

“Shhh. Don’t talk.” _Don’t ruin this_ , she thought. She just wanted to live in _this_ moment. It was what she was good at. Living for _right now._ And right now, she wanted to ride this prince into oblivion. She pushed him back down to the bed and smoothed her hands down his chest. He was hot to the touch, his muscles twitching under her fingertips. She traced some of his scars with curious fingers until she reached his waist. She edged back a little so she could unlace his tight leather pants. Poe groaned loudly as the pressure eased on his cock; his eyes rolled back in his head as he took him into her hand and started to stroke.

_ Oh my, _ she thought, fighting a smirk. Well, he certainly was impressive. Wetness flooded her core as she imagined how good he would feel inside her. Rey fumbled with her own pants, shoving one hand down the front to circle her swollen clit.

“Fuck,” Poe cursed when he realized she was touching herself while she stroked him.

“What did I say about talking?”

“Forgive me for thinking you’d rather have me _inside you_.”

Rey shivered; his boldness was very attractive. At least he wasn’t questioning this anymore. “Think highly of yourself, Your Highness?”

Poe sat up; if she wanted to play dirty, he would too. “You started this, Captain,” he reminded her, his hands curling around her ass. He squeezed firmly and wrapped his lips around one of her pert nipples. Rey keened as he sucked; a jolt of need made her clit throb. “And I think I can make you scream my name.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Good thing I love a challenge.” Poe lifted her off his lap and set her down beside him on the bed. His arm flared with pain, but he ignored it. He had more important things to attend to. He went to work on her boots and pants, leaving her naked in the center of the bed. He leered at her; she was even more gorgeous than he imagined. There was a small tattoo on her hip, a symbol he didn’t recognize. He skimmed his fingers over it before ducking between her thighs. Rey cried out as he buried his face between her legs. He licked the length of her slit, the heady flavor of her arousal bursting on his tongue. It had been far too long since he pleased a woman, but he still knew how. Within moments, she was writhing, one hand buried in his hair as he tasted her.

Rey whined, the pressure climbing higher and higher. Most men she’d been with either refused to do this or were terrible at it. Poe was a godsend. His stubble scratched her inner thighs deliciously; his tongue alternated between curling around her swollen nub and plunging inside her. When he discovered something that made her moan and shudder, he redoubled his efforts until she was shaking, on the verge of orgasm. But he refused to let her fall.

“You…bastard,” Rey panted.

Poe grinned, deftly sinking two fingers into her hot slick depths. Rey keened, fisting the sheet. “All a part of my plan,” he teased, kissing her clit.

“I hate you.”

“You don’t know me well enough to hate me, Captain.” He was enjoying tormenting her, but he wasn’t doing much better. He was hard as a rock and very eager to feel her tight silken walls around him. He brought her to the edge once more with his fingers and tongue, pulling away just as she started to flutter.

“It’s rude to leave a lady wanting,” she hissed, frustrated yet again.

“Are you a lady? Here, I thought you were a smuggler and a thief.”

“Are you always this insufferable?”

Poe stood and yanked off his boots and pants. He didn’t miss the way her eyes roved over his body. The hazel was almost swallowed by black. She wanted him. Badly. He wanted her too. For a few moments, he wanted to forget the chaos going on around them and just feel. Still, he was surprised when she reached for him. Rey guided him into the bed, urging him to sit up with his back against the headboard. She climbed into his lap, her lips meeting his in a heady kiss. Rey ground against him, coating his cock with her arousal. He was long and thick; she needed to be nice and slick before he filled her up. Poe kissed a path down her throat, his hands fondling her breasts. She arched into him, more wetness pooling between her legs. “Rey…”

“Shhh.” She reached down and guided him to her, sinking down slowly. Rey let out a long moan as she stretched to take him in. “Oh  _fuck.”_

Poe clenched his jaw; she felt so good, he was afraid he’d come right then and there. He breathed deeply, focusing on a spot on the wall. “Am I hurting you?”

“No. Fuck…” She moved experimentally, reveling in the drag of him inside her. “Feels good. So fucking good.”

“Good.” He brought her lips to his, kissing her hungrily as she bounced in his lap. Her fingers sank into his hair, tugging lightly. Each tug sent a wave of need through him; he started bucking up into her. Skin slapped together obscenely, but it only fueled their need. She rode him faster and harder, chasing her climax. He wanted to give in, just let her have her way, but he’d made her a wager. And Poe never backed down from a challenge. “Not so fast, Captain.”

Rey slowed down, stealing a kiss from his lips. “Don’t get all romantic on me now, Your Highness.”

“I’m not.” His arm hurt, but he lifted her off him anyway and spun her around. He grabbed her waist and coaxed her onto her hands and knees. Rey shot him a filthy smirk as she spread her legs. Poe grabbed her by the hips and sank back into her heat, earning him a low moan. He pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in hard. Rey cried out in pleasure. “Hmm, you like this?”

“Yes!” She clawed at the sheets as her lover impaled her on his cock over and over, hard deep thrusts that had her seeing stars. It had been a while for her and there were plenty of men who were turned off by her aggression in the bedroom. But not Poe. If anything, he _liked it_ , giving as good as he got. Or maybe he was still angry at her refusal to answer his questions. Either way, it was working out well for her. Her toes curled in pleasure; she needed more. She needed to come with him inside her. “Close,” she panted. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

Poe grinned. He reached under her with his uninjured arm and found her clit. He circled it in time with his thrusts, eager to drive her over the edge. Almost immediately, her walls started to flutter. “Come.”

As the powerful orgasm finally washed over her, there was only one word on her lips.  _“Poe.”_

Poe grunted as he rode her through her high; she felt like a warm velvet vice around his cock. He didn’t last long, groaning loudly as he emptied himself deep inside her quivering heat. “Fucking hell,” he panted, bone deep pleasure racing through his veins.

Rey sagged against the mattress, her blood still rushing in her ears. She felt boneless, sated. Sex hadn’t felt that good in a long time. But it had to be a one time thing. Didn’t it? She couldn’t let herself get attached to this prince. As soon as he got what he wanted, he’d be out of her life.

Rey didn’t notice Poe settle them on the bed. He spooned against her back; he pressed a tender kiss to her neck. “You said my name.”

Rey blinked. “No, I didn’t.”

“You definitely did.”

“What do you want? A medal?”

Her words stung, but Poe ignored them. None of this was going the way he expected, but that didn’t change the fact that he needed her. And—if he was being honest with himself—he liked her. She was brusque and mistrustful, but she was also loyal to those she cared about. She could be kind. As long as circumstances forced them together, he wanted to make this work.

He also loved the sound of his name on her lips.

“You should get cleaned up.”

Rey frowned; she didn’t expect him to sound so kind. She did need to clean up, so she said nothing as she rolled out of bed and went about her business. The bed was a mess, barely big enough for the two of them, but Poe peeled down the blanket and curled up on his uninjured side. Rey returned a few minutes later, pausing only to blow out the lamp. It was pitch black as she got into bed; her prince was only a few inches away, but it felt like miles. They’d done something intimate; they’d crossed a line. She barely knew him. Yet she felt connected to him. She couldn’t explain why she’d rescued him from the dungeon, because it all rested on a _feeling._ If she said that, he’d just laugh at her.

Rey shivered. Poe carefully closed the space between them and wrapped his arm around her waist. When she didn’t push him away, he smiled. “Good night, Rey.”

“Good night, Poe.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story keep surprising me. I am just as much along for the ride as all of you. Enjoy!

Throbbing pain greeted him when he awoke. Poe groaned, scrubbing his hand over his face. What time was it? Where was he? The room was dimly lit, the walls inky black rock. Oh yes. He was in a secret hideaway for scoundrels and thieves. This was Rey’s room.

But he was alone.

And naked under the blanket.

_ Oh shit. _

The rest came back to him in a rush. Rey tending his wound, then shouting at each other. And then she kissed him. Against all logic and good sense, they’d fallen into bed together. And god help him, it was  _amazing._

Poe wasn’t a prude. The war against Snoke had killed any attempts to marry him off to some stuffy princess. He had known a few growing up, daughters of friends of his parents, but he’d never thought about them again after they left. Poe lost his virginity at sixteen with a palace scullion whose name he didn’t remember. He did remember it was awkward as hell though. Being on the front lines of a war hadn’t brought him much contact with the opposite sex, but there had been the occasional camp follower who fell all over themselves for a night with the prince.

But he’d never felt anything like he did when Rey Solana kissed him. She was all passion and fire, taking exactly what she wanted. He liked that she knew who he was and didn’t care. She used his title to mock him; he wanted her to use his name. Finally, she _had._ Perhaps he was delirious from pain and exhaustion, but he thought his name on her lips was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard.

And now she was gone.

Where could she have gone? Had the infamous _Falcon_ arrived? Had she abandoned him to his fate? Maz seemed to believe they needed to work together, but Rey was stubborn enough to defy her former guardian and mentor. He wasn’t going to get answers laying there feeling sorry for himself, so he got up. A new set of clothes was laid out on the desk, much to his surprise. Had Rey left them? There was no note, but this was her room, so it must have been her.

Arm still throbbing, Poe forced himself to get dressed. His boots were about the only article of clothing he owned that wasn’t ruined; he winced as he tugged them on. His sword wasn’t in the room; he forced himself not to panic. Maz seemed to be in control here; Poe had to assume he was safe. He picked up the lamp and carried it with him as he went in search of Rey. Or barring that, someone who could tell him where the food was. He was starving.

He tried to follow the path he and Rey used before, but everything looked the same. This place felt like a maze. All he could see was black rock opening into rooms of varying size. He could hear the waterfall; perhaps if he headed toward that, he’d find someone.

“You look lost.”

Poe nearly jumped out of his skin. “Maz.”

The tiny woman smiled. “I see you’ve rejoined the land of the living.”

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“You’ve been asleep for nearly a whole day.”

_ “What?” _ That didn’t make sense. Why would Rey just let him sleep in her bed that long?

“Come, let’s take a look at that arm.”

“Where’s Rey?”

Maz’s eyes sparkled, like she expected the question. “All will be answered in due course, my young prince.”

“I’m not that young,” Poe grumbled to himself. He followed Maz back into her small quarters. Instead of taking the proffered stool, he opted for the floor. Maz hummed as she moved about the room, gathering supplies as Rey had done. Poe couldn’t stand the silence. “She left, didn’t she?”

Maz blinked at him through the huge glasses. “Now why would you say that?”

He didn’t particularly want to confess that they’d slept together, so he dodged the question. “I don’t know.”

His host eyed him critically. “Rey is like a daughter to me. But she can be stubborn and headstrong. That said, I believe you are underestimating the size of her heart.”

What heart? Part of him wanted to believe she was more than a smuggler and a thief. She’d rescued him from Ren’s dungeon without any discernible advantage to herself. Kindness shined through when she tended his wound. He’d witnessed her passion firsthand. She obviously cared about Maz and her crew on the  _Falcon._

He was being ridiculous. He had a mission. He couldn’t allow himself to get distracted by one beautiful smuggler, no matter how much he wanted to have her writhing under him, screaming his name in ecstasy.

Maz shoved a plate under his nose. “Eat.”

He accepted the plate with a nod, diving into the fruit, dried meat, and cheese. It settled his aching belly. How long had it been since their last meal in the dungeon? Too long. “Look, I appreciate your hospitality, I truly do…”

“I stand by what I said, Poe Dameron,” Maz said gravely. She gestured at his arm. “Now let me see that. Those dressings need changing.”

Poe sighed and did as she asked, pulling the shirt over his head. His arm still throbbed, but it was getting better by the hour. Or least, he was better able to tolerate the pain. The bandage stuck a little to his skin when Maz pulled it off; he winced. “Ow.”

“An excellent job, I see,” Maz said, ignoring his discomfort. “Rey was always a very adept student.”

“You taught her this?”

Maz nodded. She used a bit more alcohol to clean off some of the dried blood. “She came to me when she was quite young. Her parents left her in my care. I knew her grandfather, many years ago.”

“You said you knew Han Solo.”

“I do. Surely, your history taught you about his unsavory past?”

“Well, yes, but…”

Maz barked a laugh. “Bah! Those dry tomes know _nothing._ Real history is not found in books, my young friend. It is all around us.”

Poe wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he kept his mouth shut. Maz replaced his bandage with efficiency while Poe finished his meal. He washed it down with some questionable ale, but he made no comment. These were his hosts; without Maz’s help, he would have no way of reaching Alderaan. “Do you really think Leia Organa knows where he is? Luke Skywalker, I mean.”

Maz returned to her stool and took a sip from her cup. “I pray that she does.”

Poe blinked. “You don’t know for sure?”

“I haven’t seen the Princess in many years,” Maz replied, taking a sip of her drink. She seemed very calm; it was a little unnerving. Poe got the feeling she could see right through him.

“My father wants to believe in Skywalker so badly,” Poe said sadly. “I’m not sure if I do.” Rey’s words came back to him. How could someone like Skywalker just abandon the realms? The way Kes told the story, Skywalker could have become a king, ruled all the known world, but he declined. He merely wanted to destroy Palpatine. Once that was accomplished, he faded from view.

“Then why are you here?”

That was the question, wasn’t it? Poe sighed. “I have to do _something._ I can’t just stand by while my people suffer. Maybe Skywalker’s out there. Maybe he isn’t. I have to find some way to defeat Snoke regardless and rid the world of him and his minions.”

The old lady smiled. “You have a warrior’s heart, Poe Dameron. I know you will make a fine king one day.”

Poe felt himself flush. Succeeding his father was the last thing on his mind. If Yavin fell to Snoke’s endless attacks, then he wouldn’t have a future as king of anything. He tugged his shirt back over his head and laid the plate aside. “Thank you again for your hospitality,” he said sincerely. “I am in your debt.”

Maz shook her head. “You owe me nothing. Helping bring Rey home is payment enough.”

“She exaggerates. I didn’t do much.”

“She was quite impressed with your courage and swordsmanship,” Maz replied with a twinkle in her magnified eyes.

Poe fought to suppress a grin. Rey talked about him to Maz? Perhaps she didn’t despise him as much as she claimed. “As I am with hers,” he said softly. “And with her kindness.”

Maz looked thoughtful. “This is not the life she was meant for. She has learned to survive. I am afraid it has also made her mistrustful. It will be a difficult road for you.”

Poe averted his eyes; now, he was certain Maz could see right through him. Rey certainly intrigued him. He knew better than to become attached, but he had a feeling that he was already failing in that endeavor. She was unlike anyone he’d ever met; he couldn’t help but want to know more. Circumstances made them grudging allies, but he wanted more than that. An impossible dream perhaps, but he seemed to be chasing the impossible.

“Thank you again.” Poe stood and ducked out of the little room. There was just enough light for him to get to the waterfall entrance. It was time to find Rey.

* * *

Rey stared out into the ocean. In the past, she found solace in the rhythm of the waves, but for some reason, she remained unsettled. There was a storm on the horizon, approaching fast; she hoped the _Falcon_ didn’t get caught up in it. She’d been up there for hours, watching the horizon, praying the three tall masts of her beloved ship would appear. She needed the familiarity of the wood rocking under her feet, the shouted orders, the controlled chaos of an attack on an enemy vessel.

It was better than thinking about the man that awaited her below.

She didn’t like to think of herself as a coward. When she woke up with the prince in her bed, spooning her from behind and holding her, she panicked. What had she _done?_ It seemed so simple when he was being insufferable and demanding things from her. She merely wanted to shut him up. She hadn’t expected him to make her feel so good. Their adventures clearly exhausted him; to her relief, he continued to slumber, oblivious to her panic. As quickly as she could, she got out of there, dressed, and went outside to get some air.

But he seemed to be everywhere she went. Their arrival hadn’t gone unnoticed; Hondo spread the tale like wildfire. That only made her think of the story Maz told them, about how they had to work together to find Luke Skywalker. It was madness.

Maz found her like that, muttering to herself as she rifled through their stores for some breakfast. They had a long talk, but nothing Maz said made things clearer. Part of her wanted to rail and scream, but none of this was Maz’s fault. Rey made the choice to free the prince. She would have to accept the consequences. Still, it wasn’t all bad. The prince had some good qualities. He was a fine swordsman and knew how to handle himself in a tight spot. He was a good horseman. He wasn’t as arrogant as she expected someone like him to be.

He was also handsome. And an excellent kisser…and his  _hands…_

No. She needed to stop thinking of him like that. It was a moment of weakness. She let her temper get the better of her. It wouldn’t happen again.

She would take him to Alderaan. That was all. Then she was moving on. This wasn’t her fight.

Dark storm clouds grew closer as the minutes passed. Storms pummeled Maz’s hideaway frequently; everyone that called it home knew what to do. It was best to get inside before it hit. Reluctantly, Rey got to her feet and started down the cliff. She could have followed the worn path blind folded; this was her favorite spot to come and think. People were already scurrying around, securing their belongings before going inside.

Rey stopped to help douse a few of the cooking fires. The clouds were closer now; thunder cracked the sky. “Go!” she said to those nearest to her. “Get inside!”

She looked around to make sure everyone was accounted for. That’s when she saw something that made her jaw drop.

The black stallion was loose. The poor animal was terrified of the thunder; he zigged and zagged across the clearing. Several of the young boys tending the stables tried to get close, but the horse had a wild look in his eye. The stallion charged toward Teedo, who was heading for the cliff with drunken steps. Before Rey could shout a warning, _Poe_ came out of _nowhere_ , distracting the frightened beast. He didn’t move, which made no sense to her. Rey’s heart thudded wildly in her chest; there was nothing she could do. Still, she screamed a warning and started running. Poe held his arms up—she saw the brief flash of pain on his face—and stared down the animal. The horse reared before him and came down perilously close to him. Poe reached out carefully, showing he was no threat; the horse whinnied in terror as another clap of thunder cracked overhead. Poe charged forward and grabbed the stallion’s mane, stroking the horse’s muzzle to try and calm him down. The stallion snorted and stamped his hooves, but Rey watched in amazement as he calmed the frightened animal.

Poe rubbed the horse’s head; his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. There was a flash in the sky quickly followed by another crash of thunder. Poe looped the rope he’d tucked into his pants around the horse’s neck; he could feel the stallion trembling. “Come on, buddy. Let’s get you inside.”

They got roughly a half dozen steps when the heavens opened.

“This way!” Rey shouted, waving them toward the stables.

“Where have you been?” Poe shouted back, coaxing the horse to follow.

Rey ignored him; they needed to get out of the cold rain and wind. The stables were closer than the cliff. They were only out in the storm for a minute or two, but it was enough to leave them drenched. Poe led the stallion into his stall; another crack of thunder made the walls shake. “Is this place going to blow away?”

Rey braced her hands on her knees, panting for breath. “It’s been here longer than I’ve been alive. We’ll be fine.”

Poe locked the stall behind him, but he stayed close, stoking the stallion’s muzzle. The last thing they needed was for the horse to bolt again. He ran his hand through his dripping curls; water squelched in his boots. “This is less than ideal.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Is this how you command your troops, Your Highness? By stating the obvious?”

Poe scowled. “What the hell is your problem?”

Rey stood up. She still had a stitch in her side, but she ignored it. “Why didn’t you just let the damn horse go?”

“This _damn horse_ saved our lives!” he exclaimed. “We wouldn’t even be here without him!”

Rey knew that, but the prince’s very presence was making her irritable. He was soaking wet. Water dripped from his curls; it clung to the scruff that shadowed his jaw. The clothes she’d gotten for him clung to his toned physique. She remembered all too well how delicious he was _out_ of his clothes.

God, she needed to clear her head.

Poe watched in amazement as she walked away. How dare she? Poe hadn’t done _anything_ and yet, she treated him like his very presence offended her. He paused long enough to make sure the stallion was secure, then he started after her. “Rey! _Rey!”_

The storm raging outside brought her up short. Going out into the storm to get to the cliff was madness. Annoyed, she ducked into the smithy’s workshop at the end of the building, yanking angrily on the tie holding her wet hair back. She heard Poe calling her, but she ignored him too. Why was this happening to her? She’d been perfectly content before this stupid prince barged into her life.

“What the hell is…?” Poe asked, stepping inside. When he spotted Rey, he exhaled. “There you are.”

“What do you want from me, Your Highness?” she snapped. He hated her using his title; she clung to it like a lifeline. If he was the Prince, then he couldn’t be Poe. She was intrigued by Poe, more than she should. It was much safer to think of him in the abstract, as a job to do. Once the _Falcon_ arrived, she would heed Maz’s advice, take him to Alderaan, then move on.

Poe let out a frustrated breath. They were back to this. Not long ago she cried out his name in ecstasy as he rode her into oblivion; he would be damned if they went backwards. There was something between them now, no matter how much she tried to deny it. She’d turned his entire life upside down. Her beauty. Her kindness. Her strength. Mystery surrounded her. Could he be making a mistake? Possibly. But fate had placed her in his path. He had no choice but to see where that path led. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“I wasn’t aware the world revolved around you.”

Poe advanced a few steps; he didn’t miss the way her breathing hitched. Like him, she was drenched. Tendrils of hair clung to her skin; her linen shirt was practically see through, highlighting her curves in the soft light of the forge. “When I woke up, you were gone.”

“So? I’m not a nurse maid, Your Highness.”

“Didn’t stop you from sewing me up.”

She huffed. “I’m starting to regret the moment I met you.”

He stepped closer. “What are you so damn afraid of?”

“I’m not afraid.” She stepped away; he was far too close. “Look, last night—morning, whatever—it was a mistake.” She stared out the window, not daring to look at him. She didn’t trust herself. “I’ll take you to Alderaan, but that’s all.”

Poe flinched, surprised at how much her words hurt. He didn’t want to believe that it was a mistake. As angry as he’d been at her, as frustrated as he was with the lack of progress on his mission, he didn’t regret being with her. Rey didn’t see his title; she saw _him._ It was a little frightening, but it was exhilarating too. He’d never met anyone like her. “Maybe you’re right.”

Rey turned, confused. She expected him to argue with her. Deep down, she _wanted_ him to argue with her. She loved the way he challenged her. He wasn’t intimidated by her; he respected her. Even for someone with her reputation, genuine respect was hard to come by. “Did you just say I’m _right?”_

Poe threw up his hands in frustration. “What do you want from me, Rey? You didn’t have to free me from that dungeon, but you did. We survive a fight with Ren’s Knights and you bring me _here_. You’ve done nothing but mock me and question my mission. Last night…despite how it started…I thought we shared something. Then I wake up and you’re gone. I searched everywhere for you, wanting to talk, to see if it meant anything to you.” He ran his fingers through his curls. “You just said it was a mistake. Am I _not_ supposed to take you at your word?”

“You are the most _difficult_ man I have ever met!”

Poe bit his lip, frustrated. “Why? Because I trust you to know your own mind?”

“Yes!” she shouted. Perhaps she was lonely. Perhaps she liked the way he looked at her. Perhaps she was every bit the selfish smuggler she claimed to be. No matter the reason, she was drawn to him. She couldn’t turn it off any more than she could stop the storm raging outside. It reflected the chaos churring in her heart.

“Now who’s being difficult?” While they shouted at each other, they’d gotten closer. Impossibly close. Poe could see the light from the forge reflected in her hazel eyes. His gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips; he shivered at the memory of her taste. He searched her eyes, desperate for some inkling that she was just as swept up in whatever this was as he was. He watched as her eyes flickered down to his lips; they leaned in at the same moment. “Is this a mistake?” he whispered.

“If it is, I don’t care.” She slipped her hands behind his neck and pulled him in. Their lips met in a hot wet slide; Rey moaned into his mouth. Poe deepened the kiss almost immediately, pulling her flush against him. They were both soaked; Rey quickly started tugging on his clothes. “We’re letting our clothes dry,” she whispered, yanking his linen shirt over his head. “That’s allowed, right?”

Poe chuckled. “Definitely.” He went to work on hers, yanking it from her pants and tossing it on the floor. He backed her into the wall, mouth hot on hers. He ducked down and grabbed her thighs, lifting her up, Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning at the feel of him between her legs. “Fuck.”

“That’s the idea, Your Highness,” she murmured in his ear. “For you to _fuck_ me.”

Poe thrust against her, earning him another moan. “Here, my name is _Poe._ Do you understand me?”

Rey shivered; his tone went right to her clit. “Poe.” She guided his hand to her chest, biting her lip as he tweaked her nipple. _“Poe.”_ She arched into his touch. “Need you inside me. Please.”

Poe chuckled. “Begging already? I must have left quite an impression.”

Rey grabbed his wet curls and dragged his mouth back to hers. “It was all I could think about,” she confessed before kissing him hungrily.

Needing her just as badly, Poe let her down long enough for them to divest each other of their remaining clothes. Wet fabric dropped to the floor as the storm continued to rage outside. Rey curled her hand around his cock, stroking firmly while he tested her readiness. She moaned softly as he touched her, teasing her aching clit. “So fucking wet for me, Rey.”

“All for you,” she agreed. She couldn’t remember the last time someone made her burn like this. Perhaps no one ever had and that was why she craved him so badly. Poe brought his wet fingers to her lips; Rey moaned as she sucked the digits into her mouth. Poe watched her intently as she licked his fingers clean; his cock twitched in anticipation. His injured arm ached, but he pushed the pain aside as he picked her up and wound her legs around his waist. His mouth found hers once more, swallowing her loud moan as he took her roughly against the wall.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he cursed, rocking into her steadily. She felt even better than he remembered, slick and tight. Rey clung to his neck as he fucked her; her ass smacked into the wall over and over again. “God, you feel incredible.”

Rey drew his lips to hers again, needing that connection while he pounded her sex. He held her legs open, his arms hooked under knees; she was used to taking control, being in charge, but the way he held her and craved her…it was intoxicating. She smoothed her hands over his hard muscles; next time they would be in a bed. She wanted to lick every inch of him and make _him_ beg. Her orgasm hovered just out of reach. “Poe…fuck, I need to come,” she pleaded. _“Please.”_

“Touch yourself,” he panted. “Feels so good when you come.”

Rey bit her lip, reaching between them to do as he asked. She kissed him again, wet needy kisses as she circled her swollen nub. Their kiss broke as she gasped, shaking in his arms as her climax seized her. She screamed, long and loud, hanging on to him as he rode her through it. Poe muffled his own shout in her neck when he followed; Rey mewled as her body was wracked with aftershocks. She _felt_ his cock twitching as he emptied himself inside her.

Poe panted against her; his whole body tingled with pleasure. Being with her was heady; he felt like he was staring into an abyss that he didn’t want to walk away from. There were so many reasons _not_ to do this, but Poe couldn’t bring himself to care.

Rey pressed a tender kiss to his temple. “You okay?”

Poe nodded. He brushed a kiss to her lips. “Are you okay?”

“Are you gonna let me down?” she teased.

Poe flushed. “Right. Sorry.”

Her legs shook; Rey had to lean against the wall. Poe looked adorably bashful, quite a change from the prince that just rocked her world. She found herself reaching for his hand. Their fingers tangled together; somehow that felt more intimate than their lovemaking. “I don’t know what this is,” she said quietly. She had to be honest, or as honest as she could.

“I don’t either.”

“But I don’t want to stop.”

Poe let out a relieved breath. “Then we’ll take things one step at a time.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He leaned in and kissed her. Rey sighed into his kiss. This could all blow up in her face, but at least, she’d have some good memories to savor on lonely nights.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, in this story, the Falcon is modeled after the Lady Washington. For those of you that have seen OUAT, that's the same ship that stood in as the Jolly Roger. That's intentional. Enjoy!

“Rey!”

She dashed up the gangplank and into her best friend’s arms. Finn was the closest thing to a brother she had; he was the only person she trusted her ship with. “Ren caught up to me,” she said into his shoulder. “I had to make a choice.”

Finn squeezed. “I figured it was something like that.”

Rey released him and glanced around the deck. “How’s my ship?”

“Everything’s shipshape, Captain.”

“And the cargo?”

“Ready to be unloaded on your orders.”

She sighed in relief. “Then it was worth it.” She said that keenly aware of the intense brown eyes watching them. The storm forced them to spend the night in the stables, a very intense sex filled night. In the dark, it was easy to pretend that sex was all that connected them. She’d never been with anyone that put her first and relished her pleasure. Then again, she rarely had a partner more than once. She lived a nomadic life on her ship; she never got attached. Poe—the prince—was making that very difficult.

They’d left the stables at first light, awkwardness weighing her down. She didn’t know how to  _ do _ this; she still wasn’t convinced whatever was going on between them was a good idea. Now that the  _ Falcon _ was back, she jumped at the opportunity to put some distance between her and her prince and return to some sort of normalcy.

She gave the order for the crew to empty the  _ Falcon _ ’s hold, then she nodded toward the shore. “Make sure there’s enough for a couple of weeks,” she told Finn. “We’ve already got our next mission.”

“Already?”

“A lot’s happened since we got separated, Finn.”

Finn spotted the stranger standing on the makeshift dock. “I see.”

Rey didn’t miss the way Poe bristled as they approached. Was he jealous? She had to suppress a smile; being jealous of  _ Finn _ was one of the most ridiculous things she could imagine. Finn was handsome enough, but she’d never thought of him like that. They were family. “Finn, this is Prince Poe Dameron of Yavin. Your Highness, this is my first mate, Finn.”

Poe eyed the man, sizing him up, before holding out his hand. “Pleasure.”

Finn looked confused. “A prince? Is there a reason he’s not in irons?”

Rey winced inwardly; Poe looked at her expectantly. She hadn’t thought about this. Like Hondo, Finn would expect she was holding Poe for ransom. It made sense; that was what people like her did to people like him. And they could use the gold. How could she explain that they were  _ helping _ him? On what could very well be a wild goose chase?

Not to mention that she’d crossed the line and slept with him. Several times. And liked it.

Poe smirked, amused by her discomfort. “That’s something I’m curious about as well, Captain.”

“Rey, what’s going on?” Finn asked.

She decided on a version of the truth. “We escaped Ren’s dungeon together. During our escape, we got into a fight with some of Ren’s nights. The prince saved my life.”

Finn’s eyes lit up with understanding. “I see.” He was aware of the code. If this prince saved her life, Rey would feel obligated to treat him with leniency. “In that case, Your Highness, it seems our crew owes you our thanks.”

“It was nothing.” Poe didn’t miss how Rey left out certain details about their adventure so far. Why? He wanted to ask, but he knew this wasn’t the place. The  _ Falcon _ ’s crew started unloading the cargo they’d stolen; the trio moved out of the way. Rey knew Maz would want to see Finn, so she led them to the cliff. She walked beside Finn, forcing Poe to follow behind. She felt a twinge of guilt about it, but she couldn’t explain to her best friend something she didn’t understand herself.

“My boy!” Maz cried as they approached.

Finn ducked to hug Maz. “It’s good to be home.”

“What have you brought me?”

Finn looked stern. “Who says I brought you anything?”

“It is not wise to torment your elders.”

Finn smiled and pulled something out of his satchel. It was a small basket filled with oranges. “Good thing you taught me better.”

Maz accepted the basket with reverence; Poe realized that—for these people—things like oranges were a luxury. “We must feast!” the tiny woman cried. “I want to hear all about it.”

While Maz was occupied with Finn, Poe tried to corner Rey, but she seemed to disappear. He caught glimpses of her helping build cooking fires and talking to members of her crew. He decided to leave her be for the moment. After a couple of hours, Poe found himself seated across from Rey around a bonfire. The foodstuffs the  _ Falcon _ delivered would feed the inhabitants of the glen for a month or two after this feast. Finn sat beside Rey, their heads bent together. It was loud; Poe couldn’t make out what they were saying. It bothered him more than he wanted to admit. He saw Finn glance his way several times, his brown eyes curious. Poe felt a bit like spectacle; Finn wasn’t the only one staring at him.

He wore no trappings of royalty, but it seemed clear that he didn’t belong. His earlier attempts to help were brushed off, as he was their guest. The boys from the stables regaled everyone with a re-enactment of Poe and the stallion, much to Poe’s embarrassment. He caught Rey’s eye across the flames; she smiled at him.

“What’s the deal?”

Rey blinked. “What?”

Finn put down his ale. “What’s the deal with this prince?”

“I told you, he saved my life.”

Finn didn’t look convinced. “He keeps staring at you.”

“So?” Rey snapped. She winced. “Look, Finn, there is something I haven’t told you.” She explained about Poe’s mission, the quest to find Luke Skywalker. Finn looked even more incredulous than she did. “I know it sounds crazy…”

“Crazy?  _ Crazy? _ Rey, you’re not seriously considering helping him?”

“Maz says it’s important his mission succeed.”

“That doesn’t mean we have to put our crew at risk!” Several people looked at them, startled. Finn lowered his voice. “Rey, what happened to not getting involved? This isn’t our fight. The people here…they depend on us. What if something happens? Snoke’s patrols get more aggressive every day.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Rey had the same argument with Poe, but what she didn’t want to admit was that Poe was right. Nowhere was safe as long as Snoke was out there. She looked around at her friends. Everyone seemed so happy. There was music and dancing and drinking. Old friends reunited as well as lovers. Her eyes drifted to Poe, the prince that she couldn’t seem to shake. He stared into the flames, looking lost. His home was under attack, his people suffering. Rey couldn’t blame him for doing everything he could to save them. She would do the same for everyone around her. They were her family.

“Rey…”

“No, Finn. I’ve already made my decision. We leave for Alderaan on the morning tide.” She stood and finished her mug of ale. She wasn’t drunk, but she didn’t want to argue with her best friend anymore. If they were going to leave in the morning, then there were things she needed to do. “Make sure everyone gets some rest.” With that last order, she headed for the cliff.

Poe watched her go; she looked…upset? It was hard to tell in the firelight. He started to get up, but he was suddenly met with Finn. “Yes?”

Finn crossed his arms over his chest. “What game are you playing?”

Poe frowned, confused. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I saw you staring at Rey. I want to know what game you think you’re playing. She’s got this crazy idea about Alderaan…”

“She told you about my mission.”

“Of course, she did. We’re sailing on the morning tide.” Finn grabbed Poe’s injured arm; Poe grunted. “You see all these people? They rely on us. This is our home. Do you  _ want _ to bring Snoke’s armies down on us?”

“I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.”

“Look, I’m grateful you saved her life. Rey isn’t just my captain; she’s my best friend. We’re family. I don’t appreciate you bringing this down on us.”

“You think I had a choice?” Poe snapped. “It’s not just my kingdom at risk.  _ All this _ is at risk if Snoke runs unchecked. We must fight back. We need something to rally around. I have to believe that Skywalker’s out there.  _ My _ family,  _ my _ people depend on it. You want to run around with your head in the sand,  _ fine. _ I don’t need you to like me. But you should respect Rey if you really do consider her family.” Poe wrenched himself out of Finn’s grip and marched off. He hadn’t anticipated things becoming this complicated. He certainly didn’t want to make things difficult between Rey and her crew. At the very least, he should apologize to her for any potential difficulties.

She wasn’t in her room. It didn’t look that different from when he’d left the day before, but his ruined clothes were gone. The bed was made. He watched Rey leave, so if she wasn’t here, where was she?  _ Just leave her alone, _ he thought.  _ You’re probably the last person she wants to see. _ Perhaps, but if he was the reason she was upset, he felt compelled to try and make it right.

Perhaps she was on the  _ Falcon? _ She talked of it like a second home. On a hunch, he grabbed the torch and tried to find his way out of the cliff. He only took two wrong turns before finding the waterfall. Moonlight lit his way to the dock; he didn’t want anyone to know where he was going, least of all Finn.

The ship seemed deserted. He climbed up the gangplank, swaying a little as his feet hit the deck. Yavin was landlocked; he’d never been on a ship before. After a few breaths, he took a tentative step.

“Who’s there?”

Poe jumped. It was Rey. “It’s Poe.”

Her head popped out of a hatch in the deck. “What are you  _ doing _ here?”

“I saw you leave. You seemed upset.”

“I’m fine,” she snapped.

“Your first mate doesn’t like me.”

Rey frowned and climbed up the ladder. She changed her clothes. Black leather pants clung to her hips; her white linen shirt looked silver in the moonlight, but her corset was dark red. Her chestnut hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail tied with a black ribbon. “What happened?”

“Nothing much. He just accosted me and accused me of unduly influencing you to go on an impossible quest.”

Rey clenched her fist. “I’ll talk to him.”

“I don’t want to make things awkward or difficult with your crew. Perhaps there’s another way…”

Rey shook her head. “You suddenly  _ don’t  _ want my help?”

“No! That’s not what I’m saying.”

She put her hands on her hips. “Then what are you saying?”

“I don’t know!”

“There you go, being difficult again!”

Poe sighed. “Look, I just came to apologize and to say that I am grateful you’re helping me. I know you don’t believe in this quest and maybe I’m wasting my time. But I don’t know what else to do. I promise to stay out of your way.” Whatever was going on between them would need to end. If Finn found out, it would only make things worse. “Then, once we get to Alderaan, you can go back to smuggling and thieving and I’ll be out of your life.”

Rey blinked.  _ Now _ Poe wanted to walk away from this? From her? “Don’t get all high and mighty on me now,  _ Your Highness.” _

“That’s not what I…” He threw up his hands. “I’m trying to do the right thing and suddenly that’s a bad thing? What do you think will happen when your crew finds out what we’ve been doing? I’ll be lucky if Finn doesn’t try to murder me!”

“What I do isn’t any of Finn’s business!”

“How do you think this ends?” he shouted. “Because it will, Rey. You’ve got a life here. It’s been made abundantly clear that I don’t belong. If I even survive this quest, I have to return home…”

She didn’t want to think about him dying. “What? Have some princess there waiting for you?”

The bitterness in her voice came across loud and clear. “No. There’s no one waiting for me.”

His loneliness made her chest ache. She knew that kind of loneliness. It wasn’t the kind that could be relieved by family. She loved Finn and Maz and the rest, but it wasn’t the same. She closed the space between them and cupped his cheeks. He’d found time to shave since their night in stables; his skin was warm and smooth under her fingertips. “All the more reason to  _ live _ ,” she said softly. “Live for  _ this _ moment.”

“Rey…”

She leaned in and brushed her lips to his. He was still for several seconds as she continued to kiss him, until she felt him surrender. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers. She curled her fingers in his shirt as her knees weakened. Poe wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her tight against his hard body. “I want this moment,” she whispered between kisses. “I want this moment with you.”

“So do I, but…”

She kissed him silent. “One step at a time, you said.”

He had said that. He meant it. He didn’t know what the future held. Rey was giving him something to hang on to through all the uncertainty and chaos that swirled around them. He was too weak to turn her away. Slowly, he nodded. For the first time in their acquaintance, Rey smiled, one that held no trace of sarcasm. No, this was a bright happy smile that lit up her already beautiful face. She took his hands in hers and guided him to the hatch. She climbed down first, and he followed.

Rey bit her lip as her lover climbed down the ladder. She got a very fine view of his ass. She couldn’t wait to have him under her hands. “Rey, what is this place?”

She smirked. “Captain’s quarters, of course.”

Poe grinned. “Of course.” The room wasn’t large, but it did have a bunk, a desk, a chair, and several cupboards. A map stretched out across the desk; the space was lit with multiple oil lamps, bathing them in a golden glow. Rey ended his observations with her mouth on his. Poe grunted as his back hit the ladder; he would probably have a bruise there in the morning. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when she was kissing him like they were the last two people on earth.

She needed to feel him under her hands. Rey wasted no time getting his shirt up and over his head, exposing his muscular chest. She traced the lines and dips with her fingers, happy to finally have the chance to explore him properly. Poe’s breath came in harsh pants as her lips caressed his skin, leaving the occasional love bite in her wake. His hands curled around the sides of the ladder; she was already driving him crazy with want.

“I wanted to do this last night,” she confessed, palming his erection through the tight leather. She surged up and tugged his earlobe with her teeth. “Would you like my mouth on you, Your Highness?”

Poe bit his lip and groaned. The picture of her on her knees before him sucking him off was a fantasy he didn’t even dare give a voice to, given the intense nature of their previous liaisons. “Fuck yes,” he gasped.

She kissed his lips. “Good.” Rey dropped to her knees and loosened her corset so she could breathe. She would definitely enjoy him stripping her later. She worried her lip between her teeth as she yanked open the string that held his pants up. Her lover cursed as she freed him; his cock bounced against his stomach as she pushed the leather down to his knees. Her core clenched as she ran her finger along his length; she was already addicted to how he felt inside her, filling her up like he owned her. Only right now, she was in control. She owned  _ him. _

Poe groaned as she replaced her finger with her tongue. She licked him from root to tip, her warm wet tongue circling the swollen head obscenely. He reached out, his fingers sinking into her soft hair. Rey hummed in approval, looking up at him as she took him into her mouth. “Fucking hell,” Poe breathed as she teased him. She licked and sucked around the head with her hands braced on his thighs. He couldn’t even remember the last time anyone did this, but Rey’s mouth was pure heaven. Her lips were pink and perfect around his shaft; with each bob of her head, she started to take him deeper. It felt  _ so _ good; his head fell back against a rung of the ladder and his eyes rolled back in his head. “So fucking good.”

Rey hummed, pleased. She started swirling her tongue around him, exploring him, testing what he liked. She found a very sensitive spot just below the head of his cock; Poe jerked and tightened his grip on her hair as she teased it with lips and tongue. She felt him tense under her, so she backed off. She wasn’t through with him yet.

Poe’s chest heaved like he’d just run for his life. He was as taut as a bowstring, desperate for release. Rey kissed her way back up his body, her hands sliding over his skin. “That made me so wet,” she breathed, kissing and sucking at his pulse. It raced under her tongue; she worried the skin between her teeth. She didn’t care if she was marking him; for the moment, he was hers. “God, I need you.”

Poe urged her mouth back to his, kissing her hungrily. He could taste a bit of his own saltiness on her tongue; his cock twitched in anticipation. He reached for her clothes, starting with that damn corset. It fell to the floor in a heap forgotten as he lifted her shirt over her head. Together, they left boots and pants in another pile on the floor. Poe pulled her flush; he craved her soft curves against him.

They backed up until Rey’s backside hit the desk. Poe shot her a crooked devilish smirk before he bent and sucked one of her straining nipples into his mouth. Rey keened, her hips rocking against his as he laved and bit and sucked. Each time they did this, her desire for him only grew. She grabbed his ass, her fingers digging into the firm flesh as he switched his attentions. “Oh god.”

“God’s not here,” he replied, his voice rough and delicious. “It’s just me.”

“Bunk. Now,” she panted, ignoring his cheek. She gave him a little push; he stumbled a bit. The bunk was built into the wall; it wasn’t a hammock like some of the others below. Being the captain did have certain perks. Rey leaned against him, kissing him deeply as his hands wandered her body. “Up.” Poe did as she bid, stretching out in the bunk. It was narrow, barely longer than he was tall. But the pallet was surprisingly soft. Rey climbed atop him, her eyes bright with need as she curled her fist around his cock. Poe groaned, bucking into her touch. “What do you want, Your Highness?”

Poe bit his lip; he couldn’t take his eyes off her. How had this become his life? Just a few days ago, he was on a secret mission to save his kingdom, now he was at the tender mercies of a notorious smuggler as she drove him mad with need. Still, he could play her game. “The same thing you want, Captain.”

She grinned. “And what’s that?”

“My cock inside you.”

She cursed softly; having him like this was quickly becoming her favorite thing. She bent over quickly to give him one more hungry kiss before she hopped off the bunk. Before Poe could ask what she was up to, she twisted her body around so she faced away from him. She scrambled back into his lap, sighing as her slick flesh ground over the firm ridge of his cock. Poe’s hands settled on her hips, guiding her as she worked to find the right angle. Rey keened as she took him in inch by inch; no one had ever filled her so perfectly. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Poe clenched his jaw; he would need to focus if he wanted this to last. Rey leaned back, her hands on either side of him as she began to ride him slowly. The ends of her hair tickled his chest as she moved; Poe tightened his grip on her hips. Incoherent sounds tumbled from his lips; he instinctively started rocking up into her. Rey mewled in pleasure, so he kept going. “Yes,  _ yes _ ,” she panted, moving faster. She bent forward, her hands braced between his legs as she chased her high. The new angle was just right, his cock hitting the perfect spot. Her muscles strained as her high unfurled from her core; a hoarse cry tumbled from her lips. Poe bucked into her, his hips meeting hers with rough strokes. Her clenching sex was too much. He grunted as his orgasm shuddered through him, her name a prayer on his lips.

Poe collapsed against the pallet, completely spent. His heart pounded against his ribcage; his skin was slick with sweat. He groaned softly as Rey fell back against him; she hummed happily as she twisted to stretch out over him. Poe combed his fingers through her hair, dumbfounded by the hold this woman seemed to have on him. They stayed like that for a while; Rey brushed a kiss to his chest. She looked adorable with her eyes closed and a soft smile on her lips.

She was warm and content; she didn’t want to move. But she needed to get cleaned up. “Be right back.”

Poe curled up on his side to make room for her. He admired her lithe form as she moved through the cabin, cleaning up and blowing out the lamps. That bathed the cabin in moonlight from the rear facing windows. She found a blanket in the cupboard and brought it back to the bunk. After she climbed in, Poe helped her shake it out to cover them. He was surprised when she snuggled against his chest. “Not kicking me out?”

“There’s no one here but us,” she replied. “Why would I do that?”

“Maybe because every time we’ve done this you’ve tried to avoid me after.” He said it casually, hoping she wouldn’t pick up on how much it bothered him. Less than a week in her company had turned his entire world inside out.

She placed her hand on his chest. “My crew complicates things.”

“I thought you said it wasn’t any of their business.”

“It’s not. But running a ship is hard work. Twelve hour watches. Constant vigilance.” She bit her lip. “You should know that our path carries danger. I’d pit my crew and my ship against any of Snoke’s but I can’t guarantee anything.”

“I’m not afraid of death, Rey.”

She looked away. The idea of his death still unnerved her. “I want you to know that you’re right. Snoke could find this place. And he would raze it to the ground. If I can help prevent that, then I will.” Once again, she threaded their fingers together. “In the meantime, I intend to live my life to its fullest extent.”

“Would you care for a companion?”

She smiled. “Maybe. Did you have someone in mind?”

“Possibly.” He captured her lips in a fervent kiss. Her crew may not approve of this mission. They may not like him. But none of that mattered. For the first time since leaving home, he could see a tiny sliver of hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last update that I have ready. I'm nearly finished with Christmas-y things, so I'm hoping to get back to my WIPs soon! Warning in this chapter for violence and gore; there is a naval battle in this one. I don't think it's TOO bad, but you can judge for yourself. Also: DON'T KILL ME.

“This is yours,” Finn said, pointing to the hammock. “Mine’s right across.”

Poe merely nodded. He understood Finn’s unspoken threat, “I’m watching you.” Poe tucked the few changes of clothes Maz insisted he take into the cubby next to his bunk. Aside from his sword, they were all he had. A far cry from the soft bed and royal trappings he had back in Yavin. He found that he didn’t mind it as much; weeks on the front lines acquainted him with more hardship than some of his class experienced. Poe had no patience for those unwilling to share in the plight of those they led.

Finn disappeared; Poe was unsure what to do with himself. The tour Finn gave him of the _Falcon_ ended with his bunk. The crew seemed mixed about his presence. Some didn’t care; they were glad to be out on another adventure. Others were like Finn, skeptical and wary. He couldn’t really blame them; it had taken some time to win Rey over too. Though he wasn’t sure he’d won her over so much as given into whatever was going on between them.

It would take several days to reach Alderaan, even for a ship as fast as the _Falcon._ Rey said the way was dangerous; he had no reason to doubt her. Despite her reputation, she’d been forthright with him so far. It was probably a good idea to get acquainted with as much of the ship’s crew as possible, in case they got into trouble. Poe had no intention of just standing by while these people risked their lives for his quest.

He got turned around a couple of times on his way to the top deck. The wind smacked him in the face the moment he got topside. It took his breath away; he had to grab the railing so he could focus on the simple act of _breathing._ They were out on the open ocean now; the sun glittered off the waves. The sky was a pure forget me not blue with only whisps of clouds.

“You okay?”

Poe turned, mentally cursing. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to pity him. “I’m fine.”

The man was younger than Poe, mid-twenties perhaps? Dirty blonde hair, dark beard, like Rey had had an accent. He carried a heavy length of rope in his arms. “You sure? Not queasy or anything? The sea can be a bit much if you’re not used to it.”

Poe thought about that. No, he wasn’t queasy. The ship rocked gently as they cut through the waves. He’d always had good balance and reflexes, maybe that was it? “I was just surprised by how windy it is,” he said honestly.

The man’s eyes lit up in understanding. “Ah. Yes. It’s not usually _this_ bad, but it seems we’re in a bit of a hurry.”

“That would be my fault.”

“Yes, the prince. That explains why you look lost.”

“I’m not…” Poe sighed. In truth, he’d felt a bit lost since his capture. Events were not playing out the way he anticipated when he left Yavin. And the most confusing, confounding person he’d ever met currently stood at the helm of the ship, staring out into the distance. He didn’t know what to make of what was happening between them. They tried to stay away from each other; they both tried to put an end to…whatever it was. But they continued to find themselves drawn together intimately. Over the course of their brief liaison, she’d come to mean something to him, but he tried not to think about it. There was nothing to think about. Eventually, they would go their separate ways. “Perhaps you’re right.”

The man thrust out his hand. “Beaumont Kin,” he said. “Master rigger.”

Poe accepted the hand, shaking firmly. “Poe Dameron.”

“You seem fit enough for a prince. Care to be put to work?”

Poe didn’t hesitate. Anything was better than being left to his jumbled thoughts. And it might earn him some trust with the crew. “Lead on.”

* * *

Rey tied off the ribbon that held her braid in place. It was going to be another long day. They’d been at sea for three days, still on course for Alderaan. The wind was with them; it was possible they may arrive early. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. Finn certainly would be happy. He still didn’t trust their passenger, an increasingly minority opinion. Poe, it seemed, was going above and beyond to endear himself to her crew.

Would he never stop confusing her? She couldn’t believe her eyes the first time she spotted him deep in conversation with Beau. She was on the quarterdeck, minding their heading when she happened to glance down. The two men were standing close together with Beau explaining and pointing. They spent the next few hours going over how to rig the sails and fix fraying lines. Rey tried to ignore them, but she kept returning to where they worked. Eventually, they moved from teaching to practical experience. It was astonishing to see the Prince of Yavin climbing up in the rigging of her ship, shirtless, knife in his teeth and his curls whipping in the wind.

And it wasn’t a one time thing. Poe was right back there the next day, hard at work, and driving her crazy. Finn grumbled about him to her, ostensibly worried that the prince would fall and break his neck and thus bring the wrath of Yavin down on them. Rey wasn’t fooled though. Poe could be charming when he wasn’t being insufferable. She knew in her bones that his motives weren’t nefarious. She’d seen the scars he carried from fighting on the front lines against Snoke. It wasn’t like him to just sit around and let other people do the work. He was the complete antithesis of what she’d been raised to believe. And it was messing with her head.

She needed to remain detached. That was easy to say, harder to practice. This prince had gotten under her skin. Unknown to her crew, they were “companions.” The last three nights after dinner, Rey cornered him on his way to his bunk and invited him to her quarters. She knew Finn was watching, but she always couched it in terms of discussing their progress that day. What she did—or who she did it with—wasn’t any of Finn’s business, but for some reason, she still felt compelled to engage in subterfuge. The prince would be gone soon; there was no need to ruffle any more feathers than necessary. In the meantime, she planned on enjoying herself.

The prince always left before dawn. She didn’t know why, but she was grateful she didn’t have to _ask_ him to. She studiously _ignored_ the flutters in her chest when Poe smiled at her from across the table at mealtimes. She fought the urge to reach for him when he left her bunk in the wee hours to return to his own. He seemed to sense she needed some space and that only made her feel worse.

It wasn’t like she was _blind._ She saw the way he looked at her. But as he said, whatever they felt was doomed. They would go their separate ways and that would be that.

“Get it together, girl,” she scolded herself. She tucked her spyglass into her coat and climbed the ladder. The wind tugged hard on her braid; it looked like they were still making good time. She nodded at Connix on her way up to the helm.

“Morning, Cap’n,” Finn greeted her. He stood at the helm, glancing between the horizon and his compass.

“Report?”

“Still holding our course. I’m a little worried about the wind shifting, but right now, it’s holding.”

“Any reason to expect trouble?”

“Nary a sign of enemy vessels.”

Rey had a bad feeling. While they were taking a lesser traveled route, they should have seen _someone_ by now. “Have the gunners make sure we’re ready, just in case.”

“Roger that.”

“How long until we reach Alderaan?”

“If the wind holds? Two days.” Finn snapped his compass shut. “I hope this little tryst with the prince is worth it.”

Rey blinked in surprise. She thought she’d been discreet, but she’d obviously underestimated her first mate. “Finn…”

“Don’t worry, I don’t tell anyone.”

She put her hands on her hips. “It’s no one’s business, not even yours.”

“Oh, I think it’s pretty much an open secret now. You’re not exactly…quiet.”

Rey flushed crimson. Sound carried; how could she have forgotten? Poe made her forget about a lot of things; she loved and hated the way he made her _feel._ She couldn’t afford to be emotional in her line of work. She was a smuggler and a thief; he was a prince. They were thrown together by circumstances, scratching an itch, easing their loneliness. That was all. Even so, she wasn’t going to _apologize_ for her choices. She was the captain here. “I’ll take the helm. You’re dismissed.”

Finn blinked at her; she’d never been so short with him. Still, he did as she ordered, turning the ship over to her. Despite Finn just checking their heading, she rechecked everything, desperate for some distraction. She didn’t want to think about what Finn said; she didn’t need him to scold her. She was conflicted enough as it was. It was wrong to use the prince’s feelings for her just because she was lonely. Deep down, she knew that. It would only hurt them both in the end.

As she stared out toward the horizon, she made a decision. Poe was right. Whatever this was between them needed to end. Now, before they reached Alderaan. When they arrived, he could find what he needed to know and continue his quest. Alone.

Poe woke to the sounds of wheels rolling back and forth above his head. What the hell? He groaned and scrubbed his hand over his face. Ugh, he needed to shave; his beard was getting too long for his liking. _Rey doesn’t seem to mind,_ his treacherous mind reminded him. Why was she always the first thing he thought about when he woke up? Was it because her scent clung to his skin? Or the memory of her smile when she thought he couldn’t see?

He had a mission. Lives were at stake. It was a terrible weight on his shoulders; when he was with Rey, he could let it go for a few hours. It was terribly selfish of him, but he didn’t have many opportunities to be selfish. Poe dedicated his whole life to the welfare of his people. It was exhausting. But Rey didn’t care about any of that; she only wanted Poe.

Did she care about him outside of their physical connection? He couldn’t help but hope so. No one had ever looked at him the way she did. She’d be furious if he called her out, so he held his tongue. He didn’t want to complicate things any more than they already were. He certainly had feelings for _her_ , even if those feelings were doomed.

“Late night?”

Poe took a steadying breath before replying. Finn, at least, still hated him. “Checking up on me? I didn’t think you cared.”

Finn crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t care about _you._ But I’m not as stupid as you seem to think I am.”

“I never said you were stupid.” Poe sat up, glaring up at the _Falcon_ ’s first mate. “Though now I’m starting to wonder.”

“We both know I’m talking about you and Rey.”

This was what Poe worried about, but he wasn’t going to let Finn cow him. He stood up. It didn’t quite have the effect he hoped for, as Finn was a couple of inches taller than him. Still, Poe was accustomed to that. “I fail to see how that’s your business.”

“Rey told me the same thing.”

Poe suppressed a smile. He did like the unapologetic way Rey lived her life. “And you think going behind your captain’s back is going to change anything?”

Doubt flickered across Finn’s face. He probably hadn’t thought about things like that. But it wasn’t enough to change his mind. “Maybe not, but I swear to you, if this ends badly—and it will—I will cut you down where you stand.”

Poe didn’t doubt Finn meant what he said. And he couldn’t promise things wouldn’t end badly. He warned Rey of that, several times. Yet neither of them could find the will to stay away from each other. He opened his mouth to respond when a sailor came running in. “Finn! Enemy spotted! All hands on deck!”

Finn stared at Poe for a long moment, then he took off. Poe was right behind him until he got to the first juncture. Instead of heading topside, he ran for the armory. He needed his sword. The ship lurched to the right; Poe nearly fell. He braced himself on the bulkhead; he could hear shouts. Once the ship stabilized, he ran the rest of the way. He wasn’t the only one grabbing a weapon; the crewmen not needed to man the guns grabbed swords of all sorts along with the occasional mace.

“Can you shoot?” Connix, the chief armorer, asked Poe.

“Yes, why?”

She thrust a bow and quiver into his hands. “Climb the rigging and take out anyone trying to board.”

“Is that normal?”

“We don’t usually have archers. Now can you do it or not?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Follow Beau, he’ll tell you where to go.”

Beau wasn’t anywhere that he could see; he had to be topside. Poe hooked the bow and quiver across his body so he could climb the ladders. As he got to the main deck, the whole ship shook as they fired their first volley. Poe had never seen a naval battle, let alone fought in one. He nearly lost his grip on the ladder, but he held on and got topside. Men and women dashed about all seeing to their various duties. He looked frantically for Rey; there was already a lot of smoke. He spotted her at the helm, spyglass in her hand, calmly directing the attack. Even in the middle of a fight, she was beautiful.

 _There’s a fight, Dameron,_ he scolded himself. _Get it together._

“Hey! Poe!”

Poe spotted Beau waving near the tallest mast. He ran that way, his scabbard smacking against his leg. “Where do you need me?”

Beau pointed. “About halfway up. Take this,” he handed Poe some rope, “and lash yourself to the mast. Just in case.”

Poe looked over at the other ship; it was a lot closer now. “Who are they?”

“That, my friend, is Hux’s flagship. He’s the head of Snoke’s navy. We’ve had dealings with him before. Not to worry.”

Poe laughed dryly. “Who’s worried?”

Beau clapped him on the back. “Our guns should drive them off, but if they try to board…”

“Shoot.”

“Exactly.”

A thought struck him. “Did Captain Solana ask you to get me out of the way?” The way Beau’s cheeks colored gave him his answer. The man should never play cards. “Nevermind. I’ve got this.” He started climbing; he had to pause a few times as they fired volley after volley at the enemy ship. Rey knew he could fight; why would she have him kept out of the way like this? She’d never struck him as the protective type. Unless she _did_ care? This wasn’t really the right moment to contemplate it; they would have a talk when this was over. Right now, he had a job to do.

Rey raised the glass to her eye again. “Five degrees to starboard, Mr. Ackbar.”

“Five degrees starboard,” the young man acknowledged. The ship responded, turning just enough to get alongside the _Finalizer_. She didn’t need to direct the gunners; they knew what to do. Moments later another volley shook the ship, blowing several holes in the hull of the other ship.

“We’ve got them on the ropes!” Rey cried, high on adrenaline. “Keep us alongside!”

The _Finalizer_ tried to tack around to fire another broadside, but the _Falcon_ was more maneuverable. They cut the larger ship off; the two nearly collided. Ackbar wheeled the ship to port at the last second; Rey stumbled and fell. She wasn’t the only one. Others lay sprawled on the deck as the ship lurched; for a moment, she thought they would capsize. But the _Falcon_ righted herself with a heavy splash.

“Sorry!” Ackbar cried.

“No, you did well,” Rey replied, getting up. “Maybe we were a little _too_ aggressive.” She looked down over the rest of the deck; there were some bumps and bruises, but everyone seemed fine. Her eyes drifted up; she wondered if Beau heeded her instructions. Sure enough, there was Poe, lashed to the mast. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw he was safe.

“They’re coming again!” someone shouted.

“Hux just doesn’t know when he’s beaten!” Rey cried. “Come on, men! Let’s teach him not to mess with the crew of the _Falcon!”_

Poe steadied himself as sails whipped around him. Below, crew were loosening and tightening the lines, hurrying to obey their captain. Were they going _after_ them? Was Rey _insane?_ They’d dealt damage to the other ship; shouldn’t they be _leaving?_ Though, if they let them go, the other ship could just send others after them. He was accustomed to leading battles on land; he should just let Rey do her job.

The _Falcon_ chased down the enemy, coming alongside once more. The two ships were almost on top of each other. A cannonball whistled past; Poe flinched. The enemy was trying to disable the _Falcon!_ Another volley tore at some rigging on the rear most mast and glanced off the hull. Poe drew an arrow and nocked it. If he could take out the commander over there…

He narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the smoke. The enemy vessel was laid out in similar fashion as the _Falcon._ There was a tall red-haired fellow on the quarterdeck; the way he was shouting and pointing, he looked like the commander. Poe took a deep breath and drew the bow back with all his might. He shot the arrow; it struck the deck near the helm, so close! Poe nocked another arrow and tried again.

Rey watched the men on the _Finalizer_ start to duck and flinch. What the hell? She looked through her glass, shocked to see arrow after arrow reigning down on the command deck. She turned and looked up. _Poe._ That bastard was firing on Hux! He was either insane or brilliant! “Fetch the ropes, Mr. Kim!” she shouted. “We’re boarding that ship!”

“Aye, aye, Cap’n!”

Poe’s arrows put the _Finalizer_ into chaos. Hux cowered behind the huge wheel; bodies lay around him. It gave them the opportunity to get close enough to throw out the boarding ropes. Her crew pulled the two ships together until they were almost touching. Rey drew her cutlass; she would lead the boarding party herself.

Poe finally ran out of arrows. He tossed both the quiver and bow aside; they tumbled to the deck with a crash. He couldn’t do anymore good up there. He saw Rey running; was she going to lead the boarding party? He couldn’t just sit up there while she stormed into battle. He quickly cut the ropes holding him in place and started climbing down.

The moment his feet hit the deck, he started to cough. The smoke was much thicker than it was above. Poe pushed aside the discomfort and drew his broadsword. The boarding party was already gone; he let out a curse.

“Dameron, where are you _going?”_

Poe turned, Finn was running toward him. “The fighting’s _that_ way,” he yelled. “Where else should I go?” He ignored Finn’s shouted attempt at an order and took a running leap between the ships. They were close enough that he made it. Barely. He hit the deck with a thud, gasping for breath. A sword appeared out of nowhere; Poe parried it while flat on his back. He managed to get up and attack. There were nearly a dozen individual fights going on as the crew of the _Falcon_ tried to overtake Snoke’s sailors. Poe tried to look for Rey as he fought, his sword hacking and slashing through men. He took down two in quick succession, then spun to seek another.

Rey slashed upward, then sent her attacker sprawling with a kick to the stomach. She needed to get to Hux. If she could end him, what was left of his crew would surrender. She looked around frantically; there was a flash of red to her left. She spotted the weasel trying to get to a rowboat. “Oh no, you don’t!” She ran that way, wasting precious seconds as she tried to cut her way through.

“Rey!” Poe shouted, finding her at last.

“Poe!” she screamed. “What the hell are you _doing?_ Get back on the _Falcon!”_

“You can’t order me to do anything!” he reminded her.

She huffed in frustration. “Get to Hux! Don’t let him leave the ship!”

Poe followed where she pointed; it was the skinny red-haired man he’d been shooting at earlier! He must be the captain of this ship. Poe pushed his way through the fighting, tackling the man as he fumbled with the ropes that held the rowboat in place.

“Get off me, you heathen!” the man cried.

Poe dropped his sword for a moment and punched the man in the face. “Shut _up.”_

Rey slashed her opponent across the chest, sending him down in agony. Poe wrestled with Hux, his sword lay forgotten. She spotted Hux reaching for it; she shouted a warning. Poe looked up at the wrong moment; Hux grabbed the hilt and tried to hit him in the head. Poe grabbed the other man’s arm just in time and wrenched the weapon away. Hux used the distraction to get enough leverage to flip them so Poe was on his back. Rey saw the man’s thin white fingers wrap around Poe’s throat, strangling him.

 _“NO!”_ Her shriek made her throat raw; she dashed across the slippery deck. She slashed wildly; the cutlass bit into Hux’s throat. He jerked back, blood gurgling out of his throat. Enraged, Rey kept hacking at his neck until his head was completely severed. The body fell backwards, landing on Poe’s legs. He pushed it off and struggled to stand. He was covered in blood. “Are you okay?”

Poe’s throat hurt; his still healing arm throbbed, but all he could do was stare at Rey. Her eyes were a little wild and…fearful. She’d been afraid. For _him._ She hacked a man to death to save _him._ “Yeah,” he croaked. “I’m okay.”

Rey breathed a sigh of relief. Poe was okay. She started toward him, unsure if she was going to hit him or kiss him. They were so wrapped up in each other that neither saw the attack coming. Hux’s manservant, devastated by the loss of his master, rushed at Rey, tackling her to the ground. She struggled to throw him off; the crazed man brandished a dagger. Poe got behind him, trying to wrench the man’s arms back, but he threw Poe off and brought the dagger down at Rey’s chest.

She screamed as the metal bit into her skin. It glanced off one of her ribs and lodged in her side. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Poe’s sword sticking out of the man’s stomach.

Poe shoved the dead man out of his way and kneeled over Rey. The dagger lodged just under her ribcage on her right side. It wasn’t in all the way, but he didn’t dare take it out. Not until they could get her back to the _Falcon._

“What happened?” Finn cried, kneeling beside him. _“What did you do?”_

Poe held up his hands. “I didn’t do anything. _He_ did.” He jerked his thumb at the dead servant. “Now are you gonna help me get her back to the _Falcon_ or not?”

“Can we move her? That looks bad.” Her shirt and corset were stained with blood.

“It’s not as bad as it looks, trust me. But we need to get her back so we can take this out and sew her up.”

Finn looked indecisive for a moment, but then he nodded. “Okay.”

 _Hang on, Rey,_ Poe thought as they carried her across. _Don’t give up yet._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for an update! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

“Make way! Make way!” Finn shouted. The crew parted for them; worried whispers followed in their wake. But there wasn’t anything Poe could do about it right now. His only concern was getting Rey back to her quarters so they could get her sewn up. They had to take the longer route to the captain’s quarters due to the nature of her wound; it was impossible to carry her down the ladder. Poe’s back ached from holding her, but he refused to switch with Finn, even when the other man gave him a death glare.

The door slammed against the bulkhead when Finn forced it open. “Put her on the desk.”

“The bunk’s more…”

Finn slammed his hands on the desk. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

Poe nodded; it wouldn’t do to antagonize the first mate any more than he already was. His muscles were grateful as he settled Rey on the desk. He did grab her pillow from the bunk, gently placing it under her head. He couldn’t help but stroke her cheek with his thumb. She would scold him for being sentimental if she were conscious, but he would welcome it. He’d come to care deeply for her since their less than auspicious meeting in Ren’s dungeon. She was only wounded because she was saving _him._ He wasn’t about to lose her.

Kaydel appeared out of nowhere, bandages, alcohol, thread, and needles in her arms. Her eyes bulged as she got a good look at the dagger sticking out of Rey’s abdomen. “Oh god.”

“She’s gonna be alright,” Finn said vehemently. He glared at Poe. “She _is_ gonna be alright, isn’t she?”

“I’ve seen men survive wounds worse than this,” he conceded. “But there’s only so much I can do. She needs a real healer.” Finn nodded curtly. Poe would leave that up to him. His only priority was Rey. He turned to Kaydel. “Are you squeamish?”

She seemed surprised to be addressed. “No.”

“Alright. I need both of you to do _exactly_ what I say. No arguments. Agreed?” More nods. Poe gingerly tugged at the fabric of her corset; it was soaked with blood. He had no idea how much of it was hers. His clothes were soaked with blood from Hux; Rey had been closer to the dead man than he. There was nothing for it; they needed to remove her top so he could work. “Forgive me, Rey.” He turned to Kaydel. “We need pressure on the wound. Can you do that?” The young woman put her supplies on the bunk and came around to Rey’s left side. She pressed both hands against the wound on either side of the dagger. Once that was done, Poe started unhooking her corset.

“What the hell are you _doing?_ ” Finn screeched.

“We need to clean the wound before I can start sewing her up. Do you _want_ her to get an infection and _die?_ ”

Finn sobered. He stared at Poe for a long beat, searching for…something. Poe didn’t know and he didn’t care. Finn must have seen whatever he needed to see because he didn’t argue anymore, though he did avert his gaze as Rey’s chest was exposed. He brought a basin of water and some clean cloths; Poe nodded in acknowledgement as he used them to clear away most of the blood. A little still seeped out of the wound, but Poe could see it better now. She had a long thin gash along her bottom rib; bits of it were still bleeding, but it was starting to scab over. The stab wound was worse; the blade sunk in roughly an inch and a half. Poe didn’t _think_ any vital organs were punctured, but he couldn’t be sure. They wouldn’t know until they removed the dagger. “Alright, we’re gonna take the dagger out. As long as she doesn’t start gushing blood, she should be in good shape.”

Finn looked like he was going to argue again, but he thought better of it. Poe nodded to Kaydel; she kept her hands pressed firmly on Rey’s wound. He curled his fingers around the handle of the dagger and pulled it out. There was no resistance, which he took as a good sign. Kaydel slowly lifted her hands; there _was_ some blood, but not nearly as much as Poe feared. He let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god.” Still, he needed to move quickly. He poured a liberal amount of alcohol on her wound and washed the blood off his hands in the basin. Finn threaded the needle for him; Poe accepted it gratefully.

He took a deep breath before he started sewing. He’d done this for any number of his men over the years, but this wasn’t just anyone. He tried not to think about Rey tending _his_ wound back at the hollow; the memory felt bittersweet now. It was the first of many steps on this crazy journey they seemed to be on together. He almost wished she were conscious so she could roll her eyes at his sentiment. _She needs you to do this, Dameron,_ he thought. He got to work, ignoring the beads of blood that blossomed with each stitch. The wound wasn’t long; he was finished in less than five minutes. Kaydel was ready for him, prepping bandages. Finn lifted Rey a few inches off the table so they could get the bandages secure.

Rey remained unconscious through the whole thing. Poe tried not to worry too much about that.

Poe and Finn left Kaydel to get Rey into a shirt. “How soon can we get underway?” Poe demanded.

Finn scowled. “You don’t give orders here, _Your Highness_.”

He ignored the dig. “I’ve done what I can, but she needs to be seen by a healer,” Poe insisted. “Unless you don’t want her to live.”

Finn rushed at him, pinning Poe to the wall. “She’s only in this mess because of _you!_ ” he shouted. “You and your foolhardy mission! I swear if she _dies…”_

“You’ll what? Kill me?” Poe shoved Finn off, fury boiling in his veins. Because Finn was right. Rey was wounded and bleeding because of _him._ She’d been saving _him_ from Hux. He was the one who begged her to free him from the dungeon. He was the one who asked for her help on a mission that very well might _be_ foolhardy. Poe didn’t know what lay at the end of this journey. It could be a colossal failure. Luke Skywalker might be dead for all he knew. Or worse, he was alive and refusing to enter the fight against Snoke because it was doomed to fail. If that was the case, then Poe would be a failure to his people. Yavin would be overrun and her people enslaved. Yet, as furious and sad as that made him, it paled in comparison to the woman in the next room.

He was ashamed to admit he hadn’t even _thought_ about Yavin since they sailed away from the hollow. He could pretend all he wanted, but thoughts of Rey consumed his waking moments. Yes, she’d taken him into her bed, but Poe had taken her into his heart.

It was rash and stupid and selfish, but that didn’t make it any less true.

“Finn, if anything happens to her, there’s nothing you could do to me that I wouldn’t have already done to myself.”

Finn scoffed. “That’s bullshit. You don’t care about anyone but yourself. If you cared about her, you wouldn’t be leading her on.”

Poe barked out a harsh laugh. “God, Finn, is _that_ what you think is happening here? How could you think so little of her? This isn’t any of your business but just so we’re clear, _she_ seduced _me._ And we’ve _tried_ to stay away from each other. You think I don’t know how this ends? You think I’m some sheltered naïve prince? You think I can see her bleeding and unconscious—knowing she’s wounded because she tried to save _my_ life—and feel _nothing?_ Don’t you tell me I don’t care! Don’t you tell me I wouldn’t give anything to be the one lying on that table!” He punctuated each heart-rending revelation with a shove at Finn’s chest. He was furious. Furious at Snoke, furious at Finn, furious at Hux, furious at the nameless servant that stabbed Rey. Most of all, he was furious with himself.

He was supposed to be on a mission to save his people. How the hell was he supposed to do that if he couldn’t even protect his own heart?

Poe expected Finn to fight back or shout at him some more. Instead, the younger man rested his hands on Poe’s shoulders. “Stay with her. I’ll get us underway. I think I know where we can find a healer.”

Poe blinked, confused. “Don’t you want to hit me or something?”

“I think, Poe Dameron, there might be more to you than I thought. Don’t make me regret it.”

Poe’s mind was swimming as Finn walked away. What just happened? Finn hated him from the minute they met. Now he was willing to give Poe a chance? It didn’t really matter. Right now, Poe had a job to do. He still might fail Yavin, but he would not fail Rey.

“I can watch her,” Poe said, reentering the cabin. “Finn’s getting us underway.”

Kaydel bit her lip. _“Is_ she going to be okay?”

Poe nodded, hoping Kaydel saw a confidence in him that he didn’t feel. “I really have seen grown men survive worse. And Rey’s too stubborn to die.”

That coaxed a small smile from the young woman. “That she is.”

“She means a lot to you. To all of you.”

“All of us…we’re all a little bit lost. The Captain gives us a place to belong.”

“The loot and plunder’s nice too, huh?”

Kaydel chuckled. “It doesn’t hurt.” She gathered the ruined clothes and blood-soaked towels. “She’s been…happy, these last few days. I think that might have something to do with you.”

Poe’s cheeks turned bright crimson. Clearly, they hadn’t been as discreet as he thought. “I, uh…”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“I think Finn caught on too.”

Kaydel nodded sagely. “That explains a lot.”

She left without another word; Poe was grateful. The whole ship probably heard he and Finn shouting; the boarding party saw Rey go berserk when she killed Hux. Things were getting more complicated all the time and Poe wasn’t sure what to do about it.

His jerkin and shirt were soaked with blood; he shucked them and used the fresh water Kaydel left to get the blood off his skin. Now that he was alone with Rey, he didn’t know what to do with himself. The first thing he could do was make Rey more comfortable. Carefully, he slipped his arms under her and cradled her against his chest for the short move to her bunk. She stirred briefly, but it was a false alarm. Poe quickly got the pillow and tucked it under her head. He ran his fingers absently across her forehead; she looked so peaceful. Poe rarely got to see her like that. Usually in those brief moments before she woke up and shooed him away. Though she was doing that less and less. The last few days Poe saw something in her eyes, something that made him want to say to hell with their circumstances and stay with her.

Poe sighed and grabbed the chair. He flopped into it and leaned over the bunk. He ran his fingers through Rey’s damp chestnut tresses, wondering how the _hell_ he’d gotten into this situation. He left home with one mission. Find Luke Skywalker and save Yavin. He’d been fighting for so long; he didn’t know anything else. He couldn’t stand by and watch Snoke destroy his home. It seemed so…well not, simple, but straightforward. Meeting Rey was chance. Dumb luck.

He didn’t expect the distraction.

He didn’t expect the most notorious pirate in the world to get under his skin like this.

He didn’t expect to fall in love with her.

Poe scrubbed his hand over his face. His feelings didn’t matter though, did they? He suspected Rey felt something too—she decapitated a man, for fuck’s sake—but neither was in charge of their own destiny. Poe’s had been laid out for him since birth. He didn’t know any other life. He’d only been on the _Falcon_ for a few days, but he’d fallen in love with the freedom on board the grand ship. There was nothing but the open ocean. It was peaceful in a way he’d never experienced. He could see why Rey loved it so much.

Like everything else in the world, Snoke managed to invade that peace too. They had to find a way to end that bastard for good.

No. It was Poe’s mission and his alone. When they reached Alderaan, he couldn’t in good conscience keep putting Rey and the crew of the _Falcon_ in harm’s way. It wasn’t right. The idea of leaving Rey was like a knife in his chest but seeing her like this wasn’t any better. He took her hand in his. “I’m gonna need you to wake up, sweetheart,” he murmured. “I think we need to have a word about you being reckless.” He laughed at the absurdity of that. He couldn’t change it about her any more than he could change it about himself. He brushed his lips to the back of her hand. “I just really want to see you smile again.”

* * *

She awoke in pain. It radiated from her lower abdomen; every breath _hurt_. Something akin to a wheezing groan caught in her throat; even thinking about moving hurt. What happened? She struggled to focus through the pain. Attacking the _Finalizer_. Poe jumping into the fray. Hux’s thin white fingers around his throat. She remembered hacking his head off, rage fueling her blows. She remembered Poe’s shocked awe, then her memory got fuzzy. She didn’t remember getting wounded. She didn’t remember returning to the _Falcon_ , but she was definitely in her quarters.

A snore made her jump. Dark curls brushed her arm as Poe stirred. How long had he been there? What happened? Where were they headed? Rey lifted her arm; that hurt too. She ached all over, but she rested her fingers in those curls, touched that he was there with her.

Poe woke with a start. “Rey?” His eyes focused on her, relief washing over him. _“Rey.”_ Before she could even attempt to speak, his lips brushed hers. She groaned in pain. “Sorry! Sorry.” He leaned his forehead against hers; a tear splashed on her cheek. “You’re awake. Thank god.”

She brushed her right hand through his hair. “You’re here.”

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

“I’m…” Okay, so she was a little surprised. Perhaps not that he was there, but that he was so clearly moved by the simple fact that she was awake. The relief and happiness in his eyes staggered her. Poe moved to sit on the edge of her bunk and took her hand in his. “How long was I out?”

Her prince looked over at the windows, gauging the time. “Hours. It’s just after dawn.”

“You’ve been here all night?”

“Turns out your crew doesn’t need a prince to tell them what to do.”

She started to laugh but winced at the pain. “Sounds like them.”

Poe skimmed his fingers across her brow. “You don’t have a fever. That’s good.”

“What happened?”

“How much do you remember?”

Rey wet her lips; they were cracked and dry. Poe instantly jumped up and got her a drink. He lifted her head just enough to allow her to drink. She was still wracked with pain, but her throat was no longer raw. “I remember you jumping into the fray like a lunatic.”

Poe ducked his head. “Guilty.”

She glanced away. “I remember Hux.” That hung in the air between them for a long beat. Rey was surprised by the savagery of Hux’s death, but she didn’t regret it. Hux was one of the worst of Snoke’s leaders; he was responsible for hundreds—possibly thousands—of deaths. But Rey wasn’t thinking of any of those people when she killed him. All that mattered was saving Poe. “But not much after that.”

“You got stabbed. I carried you back to the ship. Finn, Kaydel and I patched you up.”

“You did?”

Poe nodded. “I guess this makes us even?”

Rey shook her head. “Not even close, Your Highness.”

Poe chuckled. “Oh really? Why not?”

Rey frowned, thinking. “Dunno. I’ll think of something.”

Poe gingerly touched the wad of bandages on her stomach. “I know it hurts like hell, but do you think you can sit up long enough for me to change these?”

The thought of sitting up made her blanch, but she knew it was necessary. She might not have a fever now, but they needed to do everything necessary to ensure her wound didn’t get infected. “Yeah. Just…give me a minute.”

Poe didn’t look convinced, but he went to get the necessary supplies. As he moved about her cabin, she realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Normally, all that golden skin would make her blood run hot—and he _was_ still roguishly gorgeous—but she was just in too much pain. Rey breathed as deeply as she could, trying to block out some of the pain. She couldn’t remember the last time she hurt this much.

“Hey, take it easy,” Poe chided gently, kneeling by the bunk. “There’s no rush.”

“Where is my ship headed?” Poe’s brow furrowed, like he was debating how much to tell her. “Poe,  _where are we going?”_

“You need a healer,” he replied firmly. “I persuaded Finn to put us on course for one.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Too late, we’ve already changed course.”

“So, change it back.”

“You were unconscious for hours, Rey. There could be internal injuries we can’t see!”

She snorted. “What about your mission? We have to get you to Alderaan!”

“Alderaan’s not going anywhere.”

“Damn it, Poe, you can’t do this! You can’t put me ahead of your people!”

“Like you put me ahead of your crew? You hacked a man’s head off, Rey! Are we gonna talk about that?!”

She stubbornly looked away. “This is different.”

It was Poe’s turn to derisively snort. “Sure it is.” If she didn’t want to talk about what was going on between them, fine. He sighed heavily. “We still need to change the bandage. But if you need to rest…”

“I can do it.” She took a deep breath and swung her legs over the edge of the bunk. Her boots were gone; Poe must have removed them while she was asleep. Even that short movement _hurt_ ; Poe might not have been wrong about the healer. Not that she would admit it.

Poe stood. “May I?” he asked softly, fingering the hem of her shirt. Rey nodded. He lifted it over her head as carefully as he could; Rey still winced in pain. Poe pressed an apologetic kiss to her hairline; Rey’s heart skipped a beat. She breathed shallowly as he unwound the cloth holding the bandage to her abdomen. She realized this was the first time she’d been topless with him and he wasn’t touching her intimately. Sex was the last thing on her mind, but sex was easier to explain to herself than the other things Poe made her feel. He was extraordinarily gentle with her, unwinding the cloth and removing the stained bandage. She got a look at her wound; it wasn’t that large, but it was a bit unsightly.

“Not my best work,” he said apologetically.

Rey grabbed his hand. “Thank you.”

He looked down at her, his amber eyes unbearably soft. He stroked her cheek; Rey leaned into his touch. “You’re welcome.” For a moment, Rey thought he might kiss her—she realized that she desperately _wanted_ him to kiss her—but the moment passed. Instead, he got to work, cleaning her wound with alcohol. It stung, but Rey made no sound of distress. Silence reigned in the cabin as he worked; Rey didn’t trust her voice. She felt too many things at once; she couldn’t articulate any of them. All she knew was that this man—this prince—was upending everything she thought she knew.

“All done.” Poe retrieved her shirt and slipped it over her head. He also got her another drink of water. “You should rest.”

“I feel like I’ve been asleep for days.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t need to rest. You can barely move.”

“Poe…”

“Finn can handle the ship. Speaking of, I should tell him you’re awake.” He started to leave, but Rey grabbed his hand.

“Stay,” she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. “Stay with me.”

Did she know what she was asking of him? Poe wanted to believe that she did. She seemed just as blindsided by their feelings as he was. He didn’t want to leave her; he never wanted to leave her. And that was the problem. “Okay.”

The bunk wasn’t built for two people, but they made it work. Poe squeezed in between her and the bulkhead; Rey stretched out on her uninjured side. He pulled her close, carding his fingers through her hair. Rey looked up at him; he was a bit too tired, the hours spent worrying about her etched on his face. And yet, she was still drawn to him. She leaned up and brushed her lips to his. Poe jerked back. “Rey…”

“I just need you to kiss me.”

As always, he was helpless to resist her. He acceded to her request, plying her with warm chaste kisses, thankful that she was in his arms once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're introducing some characters from the Mandalorian in this chapter. That said, if you have NOT seen season 2 of Mando and want to avoid spoilers, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. You have been warned.

Rey woke up feeling something…wet. And not in the good way. She opened her eyes reluctantly; a groan escaped as pain lanced through her. Right, she’d been stabbed. Then her mind registered the trail of drool that led from her mouth to Poe’s bare chest. _Fuck!_ Embarrassment flooded her; she tried hastily to move away as she wiped at her mouth. No, no, no! Why did she _drool_ on him?!

Poe’s arms tightened around her, annoyed to be awakened. “Go back to sleep,” he grumbled.

She panicked. “I, uh, have to pee,” she lied.

Rather than put him off, that only made him _more_ solicitous. “Here, let me help,” he mumbled, rolling her gently so he could sit up.

“No, no, I’ve got it,” she protested, wincing in pain as she tried to stand.

“You were _stabbed_ ,” he reminded her. “You don’t have to do everything yourself.”

Why did he have to be so kind and understanding? She couldn’t look at him, both from embarrassment and fear of what she would see in his eyes. She buried her face in his neck as he carried her to the corner where the chamber pot sat. He gently set her on her feet; Rey swayed for a moment. Poe caught her around the middle. “Easy.”

She tried not to lean on him too much. It would be so _easy_ to just get caught up in him. She smiled to herself as he turned his back so she could use the pot. “You’ve already seen me naked,” she pointed out. “Why so shy now?”

“I’m not.” Poe crossed his arms over his chest. “Can you just do what you need to do? You should be resting.”

She chuckled to herself, amused by him. She didn’t really need to pee, but it would be suspicious if he’d carried her over there for nothing. She did what she needed to do then straightened up. “All done.”

Poe slipped his arm around her waist. “We should change your bandages since you’re up.” She agreed with a nod, allowing him to lead her back to the desk. Every movement, every touch, every look was so gentle; Rey’s throat tightened with emotion as he tended her. He didn’t have to do this. He didn’t have to _care_. But he did. She inhaled sharply as he dabbed alcohol to the wound. “Sorry.”

“You’re not doing anything wrong. Stop apologizing.”

His smile was soft. “I can’t tell with you sometimes.”

“Can’t tell what?”

“If I’m doing something wrong.”

Rey ducked her head, heat flooding her cheeks. Her own confused feelings for him were at the root of that. She cared about him too, but she didn’t want to admit it, least of all to him. It would make whatever was happening between them all too real. “Only when you act like the insufferable prince.”

Poe laughed. “I can think of a time or two where you _liked_ the prince.”

She swatted at his chest. “Shut up.”

“So mature, Captain.”

Rey rolled her eyes at him, but the banter had the intended effect. It distracted her from what he was doing. In almost no time at all, he had her bandages changed and her shirt back in place. Rey wet her lips as her fingertips skimmed up his chest. Dried drool clung to his skin; she flushed. “Give me one of those rags.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it.” He complied; a brow arched in question. She dipped it in water and dragged it over his skin. She bit her lip as his eyes fluttered closed and his Adam’s apple bobbed. She traced the ridges and valleys of his torso; he was so beautiful it made her heart ache. She leaned in and brushed a kiss to his skin; Poe gently wove his fingers into her hair.

“What was that for?”

She flushed. “Does it need to be something?”

His face fell. “Rey…”

“What do you want from me, Poe?”

Poe sucked in a breath; a muscle in his jaw twitched. “Nothing. I don’t want anything from you.”

It was a lie. She _knew_ it was a lie. Deep down, she knew what he wanted, but she didn’t know if she had it to give. She cared about him. She was definitely attracted to him. He made her feel things no one ever had. And not just in a sexual sense. He really seemed to care about _her_ , her thoughts, her feelings, her well-being. But it couldn’t be real, could it? The lonely woman inside wanted to believe that he was genuine, but they came from such different worlds, she just didn’t see how that was possible. She just knew that she wanted to hold on to him as long as he would let her.

And that scared her more than all Snoke’s legions put together.

She laid the rag aside and rested her hands on his chest. She couldn’t articulate her feelings, so she opted for something akin to the truth. “I, uh, may have drooled on you.”

Poe’s nose wrinkled as he shook his head. “You what?”

“Don’t make me say it again!”

He barked a laugh. “The fearsome pirate, Captain Solana, _drools._ That is too funny.”

She smacked his chest. “If you tell anyone…”

“Who would believe me?” He softened, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead. “Your secret is safe with me, sweetheart.” He cupped her chin, pressing another gentle kiss to her lips. “You really should rest.”

“Only if you stay with me.”

“How can I say no to that?” He scooped her up and carried her back to the bunk. She perched on the edge so he could resume his spot. They found that the most comfortable place for her to rest was laying on top of him. Rey bit her lip as Poe helped her up; he opened his mouth to apologize again, but then he thought better of it. Instead, he rubbed her back as she got settled. “Better?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“All of it. Taking care of me.”

“Just returning the favor, sweetheart.”

Rey knew it was more than that, but she was too tired to call him out. It would just lead to questions she wasn’t ready to answer. Instead, she ignored the twinge of pain as she pressed her lips fervently to his. Poe threaded his fingers into her hair as they made out lazily, each savoring the quiet moment.

* * *

A knock roused them a few hours later. “Who is it?” Poe called.

“Finn.”

Poe glanced up at Rey. “Think you can handle visitors?”

“I’m surprised the two of you didn’t try to kill each other.”

“Who says we didn’t?” Poe smiled and kissed her brow before helping her into a seated position. He went to get the door.

Finn blinked in surprise. “Don’t you have a shirt?”

“Down in my bunk,” Poe replied cheerfully. “Care to bring it up for me?”

The first mate rolled his eyes and pushed past Poe. He smiled when he saw Rey and wrapped her in a gentle hug. “How’re you feeling, Peanut?”

“Like I got stabbed,” she deadpanned.

Poe tried to ignore the jealousy that curled in his belly as the two friends spoke quietly. He knew Rey only thought of Finn as a brother, but his love for her wasn’t rational. He knew that. They’d built a bubble for themselves; Finn was an intruder. Then again, Finn would be with her long after he was gone. Maybe it was better this way.

“We’ll be arriving at our destination by dawn,” Finn informed them.

“And where is that?”

“It’s off the beaten path, Your Highness. I know what I’m doing.”

Poe sighed. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Little port called Nevarro.”

“Never heard of it.”

“Fortunately, _I_ have,” Finn shot back. “Now if you don’t mind…”

Rey hid her smile as Finn left; she enjoyed them sniping at each other. “He means well.”

Poe sat beside her, taking her hand in his. He felt better once he felt her skin against his. “I don’t think he likes me.”

“He didn’t at first. But I think he might be coming around.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He left you alone with me.”

“Does that mean you’re coming around too?” he asked with a knowing grin.

She shrugged. “Maybe.”

Poe cupped her cheek and kissed her. “How about now?”

She licked her lips. “Might need a bit more convincing.”

Poe hopped off the bunk and stood between her splayed thighs. He cupped her cheeks and tipped her face up for a kiss. She curled her hands around his muscular forearms, needing the anchor as he kissed her breathless. The warmth she associated with him flowed through her; she deepened the kiss out of pure instinct. Poe groaned, breaking the kiss to lean his forehead against hers. “As much as I’d like to…we can’t.”

“I know.” She couldn’t resist stealing another kiss. “But I would.”

He smiled. “Duly noted, Captain.”

She giggled. “Maybe Finn’s right. You should find a shirt before we make port.”

“Can’t control yourself, sweetheart?”

“ _I_ can. I don’t trust other people.”

That earned her a hearty laugh. Poe brushed a kiss to her forehead. “Will you be okay for a few minutes?”

She shoved at him. “Just go.”

* * *

Just as Finn predicted the port appeared off the starboard bow. Rey insisted Poe help her to the main deck; she wanted to show her crew that she was not as badly injured as they feared. Poe didn’t like it, but he agreed. He never left her side though, keeping her steady in the stiff wind. The _Falcon_ ’s crew moved seamlessly as they approached the docks. Nevarro was a small port; they only had one berth large enough for a ship the size of the _Falcon._

“Where is this healer supposed to be?” Poe asked as they readied the gangplank.

Finn handed Poe his scabbard. “On the edge of the village, so the rumor says.”

“We came here because of a _rumor?!”_

“You have any better ideas, Your Highness?” Finn demanded.

 _“Enough,”_ Rey spat. She turned to Poe. “Finn’s never steered me wrong, Poe. If he says this is the place, I trust him.”

Poe didn’t look happy about it, but he nodded. “Fine.”

The longer she stayed upright the more it hurt, so she had to lean on Poe more than she would have liked. She tripped at the bottom of the gangplank, doubling over to catch herself. Poe cursed and made sure to keep her close from then on. Finn stopped to have a quick word with the harbormaster, slipping a coin into his hand.

“Bribery is the universal language, I suppose,” Poe muttered.

“We do what we have to do out here, Poe,” Rey said quietly. “We’re a far cry from your palace.”

“I know, I know.” People gawked as they passed; almost all of them were poor with fraying clothes hanging on thin frames. This was far from a thriving port. Poe had never heard of Nevarro, but he couldn’t imagine a port along a main shipping lane being this…forgotten.

They didn’t talk much; Finn took it upon himself to ask where the healer may be located. No one seemed to know what he was talking about. Poe ground his teeth; already blood was started to seep through to Rey’s shirt. She must have pulled at her stitches when she fell! “Finn, let’s stop for a minute, huh?”

Finn frowned but nodded. He stood watch while Poe sat Rey on an abandoned stump. “You’re overexerting yourself,” he scolded gently.

“I’m fine.”

“You keep telling yourself that.” He lifted her shirt and checked the bandage. It was nearly soaked through. “We should get you back to the ship.”

“Need some help?” a new voice asked.

Poe tensed; so did Finn. Poe turned to see who the voice belonged to. It was a woman roughly his age, maybe a few years older? She had thick dark hair pulled into a ponytail to one side; the temples were tinged with gray. She had a broadsword like Poe’s strapped to her waist along with a pistol. She was tall, taller than Poe and…formidable. “We’re fine,” Poe said carefully.

“Heard you were lookin’ for a healer.” The woman nodded toward Rey. “She looks to be in bad shape.”

“Nothing we can’t handle.”

“If that were true, you wouldn’t be here.”

Finn stepped between them. “Say we were looking for this healer. Would you help us?”

“Depends on what’s in it for me.”

“Who are you?”

“Cara Dune. I’m what passes for the law around here.”

Poe wasn’t convinced. “How do we know you’re not one of Snoke’s spies?” Cara’s face twisted in disgust. She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a tattoo. Poe’s jaw dropped in shock. “You’re a Ranger?”

“Was,” Cara corrected. “I _was_ a Ranger.”

“Do you know each other?” Rey demanded.

Poe shook his head. “No, but my father told me about the Rangers that fought with Luke Skywalker.”

Cara scowled. “That was a long time ago.”

If she was a Ranger, then they could trust her. Poe was raised on stories about the infamous Rangers. He stepped forward. “I’m Poe Dameron of Yavin. Kes is my father. You know him, don’t you?”

Cara blinked in shock. “You’re Kes and Shara’s boy?”

Poe nodded. “I am. My father’s sent me to find Skywalker. Captain Solana and her crew are helping me get to Alderaan. Now can you help us?”

Cara rested her hand on the hilt of her sword, her dark eyes staring intently into Poe’s. He didn’t flinch or back down; he was determined to get this woman’s help for Rey. At length, Cara nodded. “Fine. Follow me.”

Poe helped Rey to her feet; she leaned on him as they made their way toward the tree line. It was slow going; Rey could almost feel herself getting weaker. Had Poe been right all along? Was she more seriously injured than she believed? “Hang on, love,” Poe murmured, tightening his hold on her waist. “Just a little bit further.”

The trees opened into a clearing; a dilapidated hut rested on the far end. “Din!” Cara called. “We’ve got you some visitors!”

Poe and Finn were flanked on either side of Rey, just in case. A shiver went down Poe’s spine; there was something…unnatural here. A tall armored figure exited the hut, spear at the ready. “Who are you?”

Once again, Poe’s jaw dropped in shock. “A Mandalorian?”

“What’s a Mandalorian?” Finn asked, drawing his weapon.

“An ancient independent roving order of knights,” Poe said, shaking his head in disbelief. “They’re supposed to be extinct.”

“As you can see,” the Mandalorian said, “I am not.”

“They wanna see the kid,” Cara said. “The girl’s in a bad way.”

Finn snorted. “A kid?”

“He’s not what you think,” the Mandalorian—Din—said. “He can help your friend.”

“And who are you?” Finn demanded. “His bodyguard?”

“Something like that.”

They were wasting time. Poe looked to Din. “Show me.”

Din lowered his weapon and beckoned Poe forward. Rey’s head lolled; he didn’t hesitate to scoop her up into his arms. He should have checked her stitches before they left the ship! Din led them into the hut with Finn on their heels. The place was sparsely furnished with a table, two beds—one extraordinarily tiny—some chairs and a fireplace. Sitting at the base of the hearth was the most unusual creature Poe had ever seen.

It was tiny, no more than a foot and a half tall. It had green skin with wispy hair on top and large dark eyes. But the strangest thing were the ears. They were _huge_ , stretching out almost as wide as the being was tall. For all that, the thing was _cute._ Poe could see why Cara called it a kid. It seemed very childlike, sitting there playing with a ball.

That was hovering in mid air.

“What is _that_?” Finn exclaimed.

“His name,” Din retorted, “is Grogu. And he’s…special.”

“We can see that,” Poe said, every bit as stunned as Finn.

Din kneeled beside the creature. “Grogu,” he murmured. The being looked up at the Mandolorian with adoring eyes, almost like a son to his father. “This woman needs your help. Will you help her?”

Grogu looked from Din to Rey. It was awkward as hell, but Poe knelt, still cradling Rey. “Please,” he pleaded. “I can’t lose her.”

The little being made a cooing sound and smiled; Poe hoped that was a good sign. “What’s he saying?”

Din straightened. “He will help.”

Poe wasn’t sure what the little creature would do, but Din indicated that he should lay Rey out next to the hearth. She was pale, much paler than usual. Her eyelids fluttered as she reached for Poe’s hand. “I’m right here, sweetheart.”

Grogu hopped off the hearth and waddled over to Rey. His little hands struggled with the fabric of Rey’s shirt; Poe pulled it back for him along with the soaked bandages. Grogu fixed Poe with a stare; he shivered. It felt like the creature could see right through him. Grogu placed his clawed hands on Rey’s stomach and closed his eyes.

“What? What’s he doing?” Finn said, his voice strained.

“Quiet,” Din scolded.

Poe held Rey’s hand tightly in his, watching Grogu. His breathing was steady and even, almost like he was in a trance. Poe wasn’t sure how much time passed; it felt like an eternity as he waited for _something_ to happen. Grogu’s brow furrowed; his tiny mouth set in a firm line. Poe looked down at Rey’s wound.

_The skin started to knit itself back together._

“Oh my god,” Poe breathed.

Once the wound was closed, Grogu opened his eyes. He smiled at Poe, making a sound he didn’t understand. Poe held out his other hand, stroking the little creature’s head. _“Thank you.”_

Rey’s eyes fluttered open; she felt completely fine. What just happened? Poe still had her hand in his. “Poe?” Her prince crushed her to his chest; she hugged him back, still confused. “What happened?”

“Our, uh, new friend healed you.”

Rey released him and looked down. She blinked at the tiny creature. She’d never seen anything like it! “Um, hello,” she said uncertainly. “Thank you.”

Grogu made happy cooing sounds. Din chuckled. “He says you’re welcome.”

Rey reached for her savior; he waved eagerly as she picked him up. He was no bigger than a toddler, but she felt something around him. She couldn’t figure out what it was, but he was clearly very special. Grogu touched her face; Rey laughed. “That tickles!” she cried.

Finn sighed. “I’m glad Rey’s okay, but what the hell just happened?!”

“How about you just forget what you saw?” Din countered.

“But…but…”

Poe understood. He looked up at Din. “There’s a reason you guard him. Snoke’s been hunting him.”

Din nodded. “Aye.”

Leaving Rey to play with Grogu, he stood. “I’m on a mission to Alderaan. I’m searching for Luke Skywalker.”

“Skywalker’s dead.”

Poe frowned. He refused to believe he’d come all this way for nothing. “Do you know that for sure? His sister…”

“If he’s smart, he’ll be dead,” Din corrected. “Or, at least, playing dead.”

But Poe was undeterred. “One way or another I’m going to end Snoke’s reign of terror. A Mandalorian—and a Ranger,” he added, glancing at Cara, “could come in handy.”

“My place is with him.”

“This place won’t stay hidden. You know that.”

Din gripped his spear. “We’ve managed to stay one step ahead of Snoke’s goons so far. I don’t need some foolhardy princeling telling me my business.”

Poe snorted. “ _Foolhardy?_ Just because I want to do the right thing?”

“And what are you going to fight Snoke with? That sword? A single ship? You can’t win,” Cara argued, stepping into the conversation.

“That’s what I’ve been telling him,” Finn said.

Rey still cradled Grogu in her arms as she stood. This argument was getting them nowhere. “I appreciate your help,” she said firmly. “Perhaps we should go.”

Grogu looked to Din, letting out a little whine. “He wants you to stay,” the Mandolorian said.

“We can’t stay, little one,” Rey murmured. “We have somewhere to be.” Part of her wanted to stay because once they returned to the ship, they would have no choice but to go to Alderaan. She didn’t want to think about what would happen once they got there.

Grogu looked to his guardian again; the older man sighed. “Or you could stay for the night. Rest. Regroup before going on your way.”

“Rey, no,” Finn warned.

She looked to Poe; this was _his_ mission. “Poe?”

“One night can’t hurt. We’ve already taken an unforeseen detour.”

Rey nodded. “We thank you for your hospitality.” Her eyes flickered to Poe who seemed to be drowning in the same turmoil she was. She didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. But she knew she wanted to enjoy the time they had left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating! I've had this more or less finished for a minute, but I was in a bad place last week. I hope this update is worth the wait!

The _Falcon_ ’s crew had no reservations about staying. A cheer went up when Rey announced the news, along with another for her miraculous recovery. There were a few questions about how it was accomplished, but Rey managed to dodge them with the promise of a celebration. She was very fond of the tiny creature that saved her life; she felt compelled to keep his true nature a secret. She trusted her crew implicitly, but should the worst happen, they couldn’t divulge what they didn’t know. She ordered the crew to unload some of their supplies as a thank you to the villagers.

Nevarro was like so many other places she’d been, abandoned and starving. Her heart went out to them. This was why she did what she did. Almost every bit of treasure—material and otherwise—that she took found its back to people who really needed it.

“How do you feel?” Finn asked, overseeing the unloading.

“Like nothing happened,” Rey replied honestly. She probed the spot with her fingers, marveling at her recovery. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“That’s what worries me,” Finn replied, not quite looking her in the eye.

“Grogu’s being _hunted_ , Finn,” Rey reminded him. “Just like us.”

“No, just like _him_ ,” Finn hissed, jerking his head toward Poe. The prince was standing next to Beau, helping unload food crates. “He’s the reason we’re out here.”

Rey frowned. “I thought you were warming up to him.”

Finn crossed his arms over his chest. “I won’t deny that he cares about you. But that doesn’t mean his mission isn’t doomed. What happens when we get to Alderaan? Our obligation ends once we’ve gotten him to his destination. We can’t fight his war. We _shouldn’t.”_

“Are we not a part of this world? Snoke won’t stop until he’s got everyone one under his thumb. Including us. Don’t we have an obligation to help stop that?”

“You agreed to take him to Alderaan. Your commitment ends there. What happens after that is on _you_ , Rey. All these people…they’re our family. Our loyalty should be to them not some prince on a suicide mission.”

He walked away before Rey could retort. The fact was she didn’t _have_ an answer. She understood where he was coming from; she’d felt the exact same way at first. Snoke needed to be destroyed. But could Poe do it? Or was Finn right? It _felt_ like a suicide mission. She looked down at her prince, still working side by side with her crew. He was unlike anyone she’d ever met. He came from privilege and wealth, but he interacted with her crew like was one of them. What she’d initially taken for arrogance was quiet competence. He was a soldier determined to help his people or die trying. Her heart squeezed; she hated that she’d come to care for him so much. She couldn’t watch him die. That much was evident. But could she leave him?

This was why she never got attached. She was questioning her loyalties. She had no idea what to do.

* * *

Poe looked around for Rey; he seemed to keep missing her. They hadn’t had a moment alone since she’d been healed. Poe couldn’t help but wonder if that was on purpose. They’d spent every minute together since the encounter with the _Finalizer_ ; perhaps she simply needed some space? Or perhaps she really was busy. The few times he had seen her, she was deep in conversation with Finn. She was the captain; she probably wanted to know everything that happened while she was injured.

That didn’t stop Poe from missing her.

Poe, Beau, and a couple other crewmen helped the villagers set up a fire pit for roasting meat for the evening party. Keeping busy took his mind off Rey. He didn’t want to think about how short their time was. He didn’t want to think about how his mission would have to take precedence when they reached Alderaan. Would she stay while he pleaded with Leia Organa on the whereabouts of her brother? Or would she take the _Falcon_ and sail off on other adventures? Finn didn’t approve of Poe’s mission; he made that clear. But Poe suspected some of the others were coming around.

“You look like you could use a drink.”

Poe jumped; he’d been staring off into the distance, lost in thought. “Din. Can all Mandalorians do that sneaking thing or is it just you?”

The knight laughed; it sounded metallic from under the helmet. “We are trained in stealth from childhood,” he confirmed. “It’s come in handy a few times.”

“I can imagine.” Poe accepted the proffered flask; the alcohol burned down his throat. “Thanks.”

Din was silent for a while, quietly observing the growing revelry. It had been a long time since there’d been any joy found in Nevarro. The children surrounded Grogu, enjoying his antics. He didn’t have the heart to tell his little friend that they would have to leave after this. It was too risky to stay. Still, he could give them this night. “The girl,” Din said quietly. “She means a lot to you.”

Poe took another pull on the flask. His eyes drifted to where Rey sat, sharing a story and a laugh with Connix and a few others. “She does.”

“And how does a prince of Yavin get entangled with a pirate?”

“Kylo Ren.” When Din remained silent, Poe continued. “She was in Ren’s dungeon when I was captured. She helped me escape.”

“And now?”

“Now she’s taking me to Alderaan. I’m hoping Skywalker’s sister knows where he is.”

“You’re not friends,” Din declared. “She’s not helping you out of the kindness of her heart.”

“No, she’s helping me because of some pirate code or something.” He explained about how he saved her life during the skirmish with Ren’s black knights. “That’s all.”

Din scoffed. “Is it?”

Poe scowled. “It doesn’t matter how I feel. It can’t last. Rey…”

“Is head over heels for you, Your Highness. A blind man could see it.”

“Says the guy in a helmet.”

“Do you know the ancient law of the Mandalorians?” Poe shook his head. “Once we take our vows, we cannot show our faces to any living creature. An opponent defeating you and removing your helmet is the ultimate shame.” To Poe’s shock, the Mandalorian reached up and lifted his helmet off, revealing a man a decade Poe’s senior with graying dark hair and soft brown eyes. “I have discovered that some things are more important than an arbitrary code.” His eyes flickered to Grogu, a smile tugging at his lips.

Poe looked from the Mandalorian to Rey. She was so beautiful in the firelight; she took his breath away. It was frightening how quickly and completely he’d fallen for her. Could Din be right? Did she feel the same way? If she did, she was fighting it much better than he was.

A young man appeared with a fiddle. It was battered and old, but it sounded fine. A few of the _Falcon_ ’s crew joined in with a harmonica and a lute. It wasn’t music from the grand balls Poe was used to, but he found himself smiling. Beau and Connix already started dancing, much to the delight of the children.

“Go,” Din muttered, poking Poe in the shoulder.

Poe took another fortifying gulp from the flask then wove through the crowd. He found Rey by the fire; she was showing one of the children the right way to hold a sword. Poe cleared his throat; he didn’t know why he was so nervous. “Um, Rey?”

She looked surprised to see him. “Hey.”

Poe held out his hand. “Would you like to, uh, dance with me?”

She blinked. “Oh.” She stood up, running her hands over her thighs. Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment. “I’ve never, um…what I mean is…I don’t. Dance.”

“Never?” Poe asked, frowning. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Why?”

“Because…” A sharp retort was on the tip of his tongue, but he was tired of fighting with her. “Nevermind.”

He started to leave, but Rey reached out and caught his hand. “Don’t go.”

He twisted his hand so he could thread their fingers together. “Why not?”

“Maybe I want to try something new.” She smiled hopefully. “Show me?”

Poe grinned. “Just follow my lead.” He led them over to where some of the other couples were moving to the music. He’d been trained in formal court dances from a young age; none of those were really appropriate. Instead, he drew her close to him, one hand on her hip and the other tight in hers.

Rey felt awkward as they started to move. She really hadn’t danced before, not in a way that Poe would recognize. He would think she was horribly uncoordinated and clumsy. She couldn’t even look at him at first, not wanting to see the disappointment in his eyes. But he didn’t let her go, gently coaxing her to follow him around in a circle.

“See?” he whispered. “This isn’t so bad.”

She flushed, finally mustering the courage to look him in the eye. “It’s okay.”

Poe grinned. “Hmm, that sounds like a challenge, Captain.”

“And what if it was?”

Poe’s smirk turned filthy. “Hey, can we have something faster?”

The impromptu band quickly launched into a jig Poe had never heard before. But that didn’t matter. He spun Rey around, enjoying her cry of surprise. He didn’t have anything in mind; he made up the dance as he went along. Rey laughed and shrieked as she tried to keep up. She was making an utter fool of herself, but she didn’t mind. How could she when Poe looked at her like that?

When the song ended, Poe caught her around the middle and held her close. He was warm against her back. “How was that?”

Rather than answer him, she turned and fused her lips to his. Poe blinked in surprise, but quickly surrendered to her kiss. Applause and wolf whistles broke out around them; they blushed as they broke apart. Rey didn’t move far, remaining in the circle of his arms. Echoes of her conversation with Finn flitted across her mind, but she didn’t want to think about any of that. She only wanted to live in this moment. And in this moment, Poe looked at her like she was the only person in the world.

“Follow me,” she said quietly, taking his hand in hers. She led him away from the party toward the docks. Everyone was in the village; the _Falcon_ was deserted.

Poe wanted to ask what she was up to, but he didn’t want her to change her mind. Besides, it wasn’t like he needed her to draw him a picture. If she wanted to be alone with him, he wasn’t going to complain. He followed her down the ladder to the Captain’s quarters; she went around lighting candles. Soon, the room was bathed in an orange glow. “Rey?”

“Shhh.” She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her injury had kept them apart; she needed to feel him against her. Poe grabbed her hips, pulling her flush and her tongue slid into his mouth. Poe twisted them until Rey was caught between him and the ladder; she boldly rocked her hips into his.

“So eager,” he chuckled.

“Missed you,” she breathed, skimming her fingers along his jawline. He’d shaved since they made landfall; his stubble felt delicious against her skin.

“I’ve been right here, sweetheart,” he reminded her.

“Not like this.” She turned around, revealing the laces of her corset. “Undress me?”

Poe bit his lip, skimming his fingertips over the laces. “Rey…” They’d been intimate from the first night they met, but this felt different. Until now, Rey seemed to hold herself above the fray, not quite allowing herself to be completely vulnerable with him. Something changed since she was injured. She’d revealed parts of herself that Poe had never seen. This was Rey laying herself bare for him, giving up her precious control. He brushed a kiss to the back of neck, biting back the words on the tip of his tongue. He didn’t want to push her farther than she wanted to go. He wanted her to confess how she felt on her own terms.

Rey’s eyes fluttered shut as Poe’s lips caressed her skin. She held onto the rungs of the ladder as he carefully loosened the corset and unhooked it. It fell to the floor with a thud, but his hands were already under her linen shirt. Rey’s breathing hitched as he stroked the underside of her breasts; his body pressed against her back. His lips found the sensitive spot behind her ear; arousal slid down her spine. She rocked against him, her ass grinding against the front of his pants. “Poe…”

“I’ve got you.” He tugged the shirt over her head and tossed it aside. He continued to tease her nipples, bringing them to hard points. “Missed you too, love.”

Rey gasped at the word “love.” The way it dropped from his lips; she almost believed he meant it. She caught his hand and drew it down to the waistband of her pants. Together, they worked her pants open so he could touch her where she needed him most. His fingers quickly found her clit, making her hiss in pleasure. “Just like that.”

“Like this?” Poe growled in her ear, circling the swollen nub roughly. “Did you miss the things I do to you?”

“God yes.” She ground against him shamelessly, craving release. She felt him against her ass, hard and thick; he couldn’t stop from thrusting against her. Poe shoved her pants over her hips, finally pressing two fingers into her sheath. Rey moaned, frustrated by the way her pants restricted her movements. But he still dragged the climax out of her, his name on her lips. She leaned heavily on the ladder, panting for air as he brought her down. “Hmmm.”

“Nowhere near done with you, Captain,” he whispered, kissing her neck.

She grinned. “Good.” She managed to turn around and kiss him roughly. Her hands started tugging frantically on his clothes; she needed to feel his skin against hers. They broke out in giggles when the clothes sometimes refused to cooperate; eventually, Poe scooped her up and carried her to the desk. He shucked his own boots and pants, grinning as Rey ogled him.

“Are you sure you missed me?” he teased.

She wet her lips, drinking him in. She wasn’t going to deny he was gorgeous; that would be pointless. “I think so,” she snarked. “But maybe you should remind me why, Your Highness.”

“You should be careful what you wish for.” He stripped her boots and pants from her body then promptly ducked between her splayed thighs. Rey leaned back on her elbows as he parted her thighs and put his mouth on her. She keened as he licked and nibbled, one strong hand holding her down so she couldn’t squirm. He’d learned well how to please her; he paid special attention to her clit, sucking it between his lips. She cried out, pressure building at the apex of her thighs.

“Poe…fuck…so good,” she panted, gripping his curls. She wrapped her legs around his head, desperate to keep him exactly where he was. She loved how he kept her hovering on the edge of bliss, never quite letting her fall.

Every tug on his hair made his cock twitch; he longed to feel her around him. He wanted to hear her scream his name and beg for more. He slowed down, teasing her with his fingers, in and out, in and out, while he stroked her clit. “So wet for me, sweetheart,” he breathed, pressing a kiss to her thigh.

“Poe,” she whined, bucking against him.

“Tell me what you want, Rey.”

She wanted so many things; she didn’t know where to start. But all of them revolved around him. “You,” she said simply. “I want _you.”_

Poe stood up; their lips met in a needy kiss. Poe’s hands wandered her body, making her shiver with pleasure. No one ever made her feel like this. She cupped his scruffy cheeks, holding him close. She tasted herself on his tongue; a fresh wave of arousal settled in her core. Poe gripped her hips and dragged her to the very edge of the desk. He was hard and heavy between her thighs; she rocked against him, letting him feel how badly she wanted him. “You are so beautiful,” he murmured between kisses. His fingers traced the place where she’d been stabbed; Rey shivered. “My Rey.”

Rey bit her lip; his possessive tone did things to her. She’d never wanted to belong to anyone, but it didn’t feel wrong coming from Poe. “Please,” she panted. “Need you.”

He claimed her lips in a fiery kiss as he pressed forward and sank inside her hot silken sheath. Their groans of pleasure echoed in the small cabin; Rey held him close. Poe kept his eyes locked on her hazel ones, drinking in the emotions he saw swirling there. She gasped and whined as he rocked into her over and over, nails digging into his skin. Her eyes started to fall shut; he cupped her cheek. “Look at me,” he pleaded.

Rey raised her eyes to his, floored by what she saw there. The way he looked at her…it went beyond lust. There was a softness and affection in his warm amber eyes that made her heart squeeze. He was laid bare before her, daring her to see his deepest secrets. She carded her fingers through his hair, leaning her forehead to his. “I see you,” she promised. She saw him, saw how he felt about her. It was scary, but it was heady too.

Poe nodded, leaning to kiss her. Rey locked her ankles behind his back, keeping him deep inside her. He pressed her down to the desk, rocking into her steadily. Rey reached up and grabbed the edge of the desk, meeting him thrust for thrust. The pressure built slowly, allowing them to simply enjoy the feeling of being one. Poe pressed wet kisses down her sternum and over her breasts; she arched as he sucked on her nipples. “Fuck. _Fuck.”_

He felt her start to flutter around him. “Come for me, sweetheart,” he growled into her skin.

His pelvis ground against her clit with every drive; it didn’t take long for her to climax. It rippled out from her core; her thighs shook. His name was the only coherent thought she had as she gave in sweet oblivion. Poe’s hips jerked once, twice, then he followed with a loud cry. Rey shivered with aftershocks, feeling every quiver and twitch of his cock.

Poe rested his head on her chest, listening to her heart race. She ran her fingers through his hair, unconcerned about his weight. He found her hand and squeezed; there was so much he wanted to say, but he knew it would only scare her. Hell, it scared _him._ His heart was on the line. He’d never felt like this. He didn’t want to let her go, but what choice did he have? He’d almost lost her once; he wasn’t sure he could do it again.

Eventually he did get up, helping her off the desk so she could get cleaned up. She joined him in the narrow bunk, brushing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’m okay,” she reminded him.

His fingers skimmed the place where the dagger sliced through her flesh. “But you almost weren’t.”

“The sea is a dangerous place.”

“You’re only out here because of me.”

“I’m out here because it’s the right thing,” she corrected. “You helped me see that everything I love is in danger if we don’t stop Snoke. I can’t turn my back on that. I won’t.”

“Finn doesn’t agree with you.”

That was true, but in the end, Rey felt that she had to do what she thought was right. “Finn’s not in charge of this vessel. I am.”

Poe leaned in and kissed her. She hummed happily, kissing him back. He allowed himself to get lost in her soft perfection for a few precious moments. “When we get to Alderaan…” He swallowed. This was harder to say than he thought. “I want you to take the _Falcon_ and go. I’ll be fine.”

Rey blinked in confusion. “Have you lost your mind?!”

“Rey…”

“Didn’t you listen to a word I just said? Poe, I’m helping you because I _want_ to. I can’t sit by and let you do this alone.”

“You heard Din! Skywalker could be dead for all we know! I don’t know how this ends, Rey. I won’t risk you on top of everything else!”

Rey stood and snatched Poe’s shirt off the floor. She couldn’t have this argument naked. “You don’t get to choose for me, Poe. That’s not how this works!”

Poe sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bunk. “How _what_ works, Rey? Because you’ve gone out of your way to make it clear that you’re happy to have me as your bedmate, but nothing more than that!”

Rey blinked, startled. “Is that what you think?”

Poe sighed. “Let’s not make this more complicated than it already is.”

He sounded so dejected; it made her heart hurt. How could he think that sex was all she wanted from him? Against her better judgment, he wormed his way into her heart. Words scared her, but she thought he could tell how she felt. He was usually so good at reading her, especially over the last few days. She moved into his space and caught his hands in hers. “You asked me to see you,” she said softly. “And I do. I _do._ ” She bit her lip. “Now I’m asking you to see _me._ ”

Poe looked into her eyes, the beautiful hazel orbs that captivated him. He felt her trembling, but she held her head up bravely. He saw how much she cared for him and how much it scared her. He saw how much she was willing to do to stay by his side and keep him safe. He smiled, cradling her face in his hands. He bit back the words he wanted to say, settling for a kiss instead. “I see you, Rey.”

She smiled. “Good.” She kissed him, yelping in surprise when he picked her up and flipped them, so she lay on her back. She smiled into his kiss, hopeful for the first time that everything would turn out well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating; RL has been stressful the last couple of weeks. I hope you enjoy this update. One last moment of quiet before the plot kicks in again!

Rey slipped from the bunk, careful not to wake her bedmate. Poe’s eyes fluttered, but a soothing kiss to his temple quickly settled him back into sleep. They’d been sharing her cabin since leaving Nevarro; it seemed pointless to continue the charade that they weren’t…together. A couple. Rey tried not to attach any sort of label to what was happening between her and her prince; that felt like bad luck. Deep down, she knew she was being unfair to him, but this sort of attachment still scared her witless.

She couldn’t lose him the way she lost her parents.

Rey twisted left and right, trying to work out some of the kinks in her back. The fact was the captain’s bunk wasn’t meant to be shared, but they were making it work. Usually, that involved Rey using Poe as her pillow, which was surprisingly comfortable. She’d never shared her sleeping quarters with anyone else for any length of time, but with Poe it felt…natural. It was getting more and more difficult to remember a time where the prince didn’t dominate her thoughts.

Still, she was the captain. She couldn’t shirk her duties. She refused to make her crew do something she wouldn’t do herself; consequently, she’d drawn one of the night watches. As silently as she could, she pulled on her clothes and boots. Moonlight streamed in through the windows, giving her just enough light to see. It was chilly, so she shrugged into her heavy leather jacket that fell to her knees. With any luck, she’d be back in the cabin before Poe woke.

It was mostly silent as she made her way up on deck. Most of the _Falcon_ ’s crew was asleep. Two men were up in the crow’s nest, ready to sound the alarm if they spotted enemy ships. A couple more scrubbed the deck in the moonlight. She nodded at them as she passed. Rey climbed the ladder to the quarterdeck, ready to relieve whoever stood at the helm.

It was Finn.

“Hey,” Rey said softly, hoping he didn’t notice her hesitation. She hadn’t yet told him of her decision to continue with Poe’s mission once they reached Alderaan. She was still trying to figure out how to explain. They would be there within the next day or so; she was running out of time. They’d barely spoken since leaving Nevarro. She hated this growing gulf between them, but she didn’t know how to bridge it. They’d never really disagreed like this before.

Finn looked behind her. “No shadow?”

She flinched at the bite in his voice. She hated this. “Poe is not my shadow.”

“You’ll have to forgive my confusion, Captain. You two are practically attached at the hip lately.”

Rey opened her mouth to retort, but there was a bit of truth to Finn’s words. She and Poe did spend a lot of time in each other’s company. Poe still worked around the ship, soaking up everything he could about how a ship like the _Falcon_ functioned. He was a quick study too; more than one crewmember came by to heap praise on the prince. But when they weren’t working, they were almost always together, either sharing a meal or enjoying the relative privacy of the captain’s quarters.

“Our guest is sleeping,” she said at last. “I’m here to relieve you.”

“I’m surprised he let you out of his sight.”

Rey ground her teeth. “What is your problem, Finn? You’ve never been like this.” If she didn’t know better, she’d say he was jealous. But that was ridiculous because Finn was like a brother to her. She’d never thought of him as anything else.

Finn locked the wheel in place. “You’ve made it clear that what you do isn’t any of my business, Rey. Even if that means turning your back on your friends.”

Rey glared at him. “That’s what you think? I’m not turning my back on anyone!”

“You will if you keep going down this path. That prince is going to _die_ , Rey. And he’s going to take you with him if you don’t give him up.”

Rey stood there in stunned silence as Finn brushed past her and left. She’d seen Finn upset before, but never cruel. Did he hate Poe that much? She and Poe had both tried to end whatever this was between them. Poe even asked her to leave once they got to Alderaan. But neither could do it. The more they tried, the tighter they clung to each other. They fought side by side, argued, and got under each other’s skin. Poe was in her blood now; she couldn’t get him out.

She didn’t _want_ to.

Because she loved him.

Oh god.

Rey grabbed the wheel, using the old wood to steady her. Her heart thudded in her chest; she could barely breathe. That was what he was trying to tell her the night they danced in Nevarro. Suddenly, she saw everything in a new light. It was like her body understood before her mind did. She couldn’t allow Poe to go on his mission alone, because he would take her heart with him. Deep down, she _knew_ they had to finish this together. That something drew them together. She didn’t understand it; it was just a feeling. But her intuition had never led her astray.

That didn’t mean she still wasn’t terrified of losing him.

Did her love for Poe mean giving up her family? Finn was right; the crew of the _Falcon_ was her family. The _Falcon_ , Maz, everyone back at the hollow, they were all her family. Poe had his own life to return to if they survived this. She didn’t think there was any room for her there. Surely, he’d be expected to marry some princess or other. The idea of him with someone else cut deep; she had to unclench her hand from the wheel, lest she snap the handle.

She’d done the one thing she promised herself she never would. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

* * *

Poe rolled over, seeking a cooler spot on the pillow. His foot fell over the edge of the bunk into the cold air of the room. It took him a moment to register where he was and another to realize he was alone. Where was Rey? Reluctantly, Poe pushed himself up with a low grunt. “Rey?” It was a strange sensation, having the bunk to himself. He was used to her soft warm body next to him. He flopped onto his back and stretched; his back ached from the less than soft pallet that passed for a mattress.

What he wouldn’t give for his nice warm bed back home.

But he wasn’t home. He was on a ship, sailing to another kingdom, and the woman he loved was not in their bunk. Poe swung his legs over the side and stood. He found his discarded clothes on the floor; he noticed Rey’s were gone. All except her corset. He smiled to himself as he dressed; he loved her little sigh of pleasure every time he stripped it from her body. A lot had changed since Nevarro; it felt like they were finally on the same page. Neither had said the words yet, but Poe knew. He could see the depth of her feelings every time she looked at him.

Was he terribly selfish for reveling in this one good thing when his kingdom was in mortal danger? Probably. His father would be disappointed. But Poe couldn’t bring himself to care. Life was too short not to seize happiness wherever he found it. Losing his mother taught him that. Rey was stubborn, opinionated, and maddening, but he loved her.

He climbed the ladder and flipped open the hatch. It was colder than he expected; goosebumps rose on his skin. Still, he climbed up on deck, looking for Rey. The only reason he could think of that would cause her to abandon their warm bunk was her duty. He liked that she never asked her crew to do anything she wouldn’t do herself. It was another way they were alike. Sure enough, he spotted her on the quarterdeck, alone.

Rey heard footsteps. “Who goes there?”

“Just me.” Poe appeared; his dark curls disheveled from sleep, a soft smile on his lips. “Hey.”

She relaxed. “Hey.” He closed the space between them and brushed a tender kiss to her lips. “Mmm.”

“I woke up and you were gone.”

“I hoped to be back before you woke up. Sorry.”

Poe stepped behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. “It’s okay.” He smiled into her hair as she leaned back against him. He admired her strength, but he loved that she trusted him enough to be vulnerable too. She didn’t give that trust out lightly. “Quiet so far?”

“Yeah.” She didn’t want to talk about the argument with Finn; she just wanted to soak in his solid presence. Words stuck in her throat; he made her happy just by holding her. No one had ever made her feel like this.

Poe buried his nose in her hair, just enjoying the quiet. The only sound was the _Falcon_ slicing through the waves. It was peaceful, something Poe hadn’t felt in a very long time. For years, his life was filled with worry, stress, and danger as he struggled to keep Snoke’s hordes at bay. Guilt twisted in his gut; he hadn’t meant for any of this to happen.

She felt his arms tighten around her middle, a sign something was wrong. When had she learned to read him so well? “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie, Your Highness.”

He sighed, leaning in to brush a kiss just under her ear. “I was just thinking about how peaceful it is out here.” With Rey, he wasn’t the prince of Yavin, heir to the throne, would-be savior of his people. He was just Poe. “It’s been a long time since I’ve felt any kind of peace.”

He was holding something back, she could tell. Keeping one hand on the helm, she lifted his right hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. “And?”

He didn’t want to tell her, but he couldn’t lie. Not to her. “Every time I let myself enjoy…this, I wind up feeling guilty,” he confessed. He squeezed her hand, worried that she’d take this the wrong way. “Part of me feels like I shouldn’t get to be happy because my people are suffering.”

“You’re happy?” It came out slightly breathless because she suddenly had a lump in her throat. She understood exactly how he felt because she felt it too. Finn made her feel guilty for feeling like this. She hadn’t meant to fall in love with Poe, but she did.

He released her, moving slightly so he could face her. Rey kept one hand on the helm; Poe held the other between his. “Do you really not know?” he asked softly.

He was so beautiful in the moonlight; it made her chest ache. “Know what?”

“Rey, I…”

He was about to say it; she could feel it. Instead, she cut him off with a kiss. She abandoned the wheel and wrapped herself around him, kissing him breathless. “I love you,” she whispered.

Poe swore the world tilted on its axis, then righted itself. “You do?”

She bit her lip and nodded. “That’s what you were going to say, right? What you’ve _been_ trying to say. But I wasn’t ready to hear it.”

“And you are now?” She nodded, her hazel eyes shining in the moonlight. Poe pressed a fervent kiss to his lips. “I love you, Rey. I tried not to. I really did. But I can’t stop.”

She hugged him tightly. “I know.” Her lips found his again; she could drown in his kisses. Poe gently maneuvered them so Rey’s back was against the helm; she couldn’t stop kissing him. For the first time her life, she had something that felt like hers, wholly and completely. Still, like Poe, it came with a twinge of guilt. “What are we going to do?”

Poe brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. “About which part?”

She huffed a laugh. “I don’t know. Your people need you, Poe. I doubt they would approve of their prince being with a notorious pirate.”

Poe blinked at her, hardly daring to hope. She wanted a future with him? He might have her love, but he didn't dare dream that far ahead. _“I_ need you, Rey. I don’t care what they think.”

“What about your father?”

Poe glanced away. Truthfully, he had no idea what Kes would think. With the war ongoing, any plan to marry Poe off to some princess seemed doomed. Now he was in love with someone who definitely was _not_ a princess. It didn’t matter to him; Rey was everything. “He might not be thrilled, but…I want to be with you. I didn’t plan for any of this to happen, but it did. I wouldn’t change it.”

She stared at the open neck of his shirt, her fingers tracing the chain. “I understand what you mean about feeling guilty,” she confessed. “Sometimes I wonder if…if I’m abandoning my family. They’re not my blood, but these people…they’ve been there for me since I was young.”

“Rey, I would never ask you to choose like that. I see how much you love this ship and your crew.” He was beginning to love it too. The freedom they had out here was incredible.

“Finn doesn’t think so.”

Poe’s jaw clenched. He knew Finn didn’t like him, but he shouldn’t take that out on Rey. “Did he say something to you? Is that why you seemed so tense?”

“He’s never been like this. After what happened with the _Finalizer_ , he has to know that Snoke isn’t going to stop until we’re all either dead or crushed. Even before I met you, Snoke’s patrols were becoming more frequent and harder to evade.”

Poe’s fingers grazed her cool cheek. “Have you considered he might be…jealous?” He didn’t like thinking about it, but it would make sense.

Rey wrinkled her nose. “Finn’s like a brother to me,” she protested.

“I know, but you’re best friends. Family, like you said. Now some interloper comes in and threatens all that. Suddenly, he’s not the most important person in your life. That can be…difficult to accept, especially so abruptly.”

“You’re not threatening anything,” Rey complained. “Poe, you’ve given me so much, even when I was terrible to you.”

He chuckled. “I think we were both pretty stubborn, sweetheart.”

She smiled. “True. But _you_ were insufferable, _Your Highness_.”

“I think you _like_ the prince, Captain. Admit it.”

She thrust her chin up. “Never.”

Rather than argue, he did something much more fun. He kissed her. Poe slid one hand under her coat while the other tipped her head back so he could deepen the kiss. Rey melted against him; her fingers curled into his linen shirt. He pressed his hips into hers; a groan caught in her throat. Poe smiled, trailing his lips along her jaw. He quickly found the spot behind her ear that made her weak in the knees, sucking greedily. Rey gasped and moaned, desire pooling in her core. “Poe…”

“Hmmm?”

She thrust her hips into his, not caring that she was proving him right. “We’re not alone out here,” she breathed.

“So?” Poe kissed the shell of her ear, his hands sliding over her curves under the heavy coat. She shivered, but not from the cold. He dropped his head lower, pressing wet sucking kisses to her collar and chest. He nosed the open collar of her shirt aside to get to more skin. Rey whimpered, rocking against him shamelessly. “Think you can be quiet, Captain?”

Rey’s breathing hitched. “Oh god.” Ever since the first time she spotted him shirtless on her ship, she’d imagined something like this. She never thought she’d get to experience it though.

Poe loosened the front of her pants and slipped his hand inside. His cock twitched when he realized she wasn’t wearing anything under the leather. He sought her core with precision borne of experience, stroking her slick folds. “Hmm, that’s my girl,” he growled. “So wet for me.”

She dragged his mouth back to hers to muffle her moan as he fingered her. He already knew her body well; he knew exactly how to make her _crave_ him. The danger of getting caught only made her want him more. She rolled her hips into his touch; her hands gripped his biceps tightly. He pressed two fingers into her slick core while his thumb rubbed her clit. Rey keened, burying her face in his neck as he quickly drove her over the edge. Poe groaned, the rhythmic clenching of her walls around his fingers making his cock twitch. “Fuck, Rey,” he breathed.

“Please,” she panted, reaching for his pants. “Need you inside me. Right here.”

He extracted his hand and brought his fingers to her lips; Rey’s smile was filthy as she took each digit into her mouth and licked them clean. At the same time, she yanked open his pants and stroked his thick erection. Poe bit his lip, thrusting into her hand. “Fuck,” he cursed softly. As much as he enjoyed her touch, they needed to be quick because they wouldn’t remain undiscovered for long. “Turn around.”

She let him go reluctantly, but she did as he bid. Poe peeled her heavy jacket off, dropping it with a thud. Rey hastily locked the helm in place as her prince yanked down her pants. Cold air kissed her skin, but she hardly felt it. Poe palmed her ass with both hands, squeezing roughly. She moaned softly, spreading her legs as far as the pants would allow. He grabbed her hips, moving her exactly where he wanted her. She whimpered as he teased her, sliding the tip of his cock through her slick folds. “Please,” she begged softly.  _“Please.”_

Poe leaned in, his lips hovering next to her ear. “Love you,” he whispered. “So much, Rey.”

The emotion in his voice made her stomach flip. “Love you, too,” she replied. It was so freeing to say the words out loud. She didn’t realize how long she’d been holding them in. “Need you.”

“I’ve got you, love.” He kissed her cheek before sinking into her. Rey gasped and bit hard on her lip to hold in the moan that tried to claw its way out. Poe always felt good, but this was different. Her knuckles were white on the helm as he took her with deep rough thrusts. He filled her to the brim; somehow, he felt bigger than he usually did. Within moments, she was grinding back against him, desperate for more.

Poe’s fingers tightened on the soft skin of her hips; he loved that she wasn’t some shy damsel. No, his lover knew what she wanted and demanded it. The ship rocked gently under them; the sound of the waves slapping against the hull didn’t do much to muffle the sound of smacking skin every time he filled her. Poe bent over her, wrapping one hand around her waist to keep her steady. He sucked on her throat, marking her with his lips and teeth. She whimpered in his arms, clearly holding back her cries. “Good girl,” he praised softly. “That’s my good girl.”

Rey whined, his praise making her even wetter. “Please,” she begged.

“Please what?”

“Please make me come.  _Please.”_

Poe grinned; he did love making the fearsome Captain Solana beg. He reached down and circled her clit, causing a jolt to roll through her. She gasped, biting hard on her lip to keep from crying out. Poe’s hips snapped roughly into hers; he groaned into her neck as he bottomed out. A strangled moan caught in her throat as she started to come, her walls clenching around his plunging cock. Her whole body shook; only Poe’s grip on her waist kept her upright. He rode her through it, dragging out the pleasure until he panted her name in her ear as he followed her into bliss. His breath remained hot on her cheek as they both struggled to come down from the intense high.

Poe dropped a kiss to her shoulder. “You okay?”

She laughed, still breathless. “Doubting your prowess, Your Highness?”

He smiled, his lips touching her cheek. “Never.”

Rey found his hand and squeezed; it was nice that they could still tease each other. She missed his warmth as he straightened and started to fix his clothes. She did the same, leaning against the helm as her knees wobbled. Poe smirked; she rolled her eyes and swatted his chest. “Don’t even say it.”

“Say what?” he asked innocently. He did duck down to get her coat, helping her into it so she didn’t catch a chill. Once she was situated, he wrapped her in a bear hug. Rey sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. So much had changed since this prince came into her life, but she didn’t regret it. For the first time since she was small, she felt completely loved. She refused to feel guilty about that any longer. Poe kissed the crown of her head. “What are you thinking?”

She blushed. “It’s nothing.”

He tipped her chin up. “Please?”

“I lost my parents when I was little. I haven’t had anything that was completely mine since then.” He smiled; she ducked her head bashfully. If anyone knew just how Poe made her feel, she’d no longer be the fearsome Captain Solana, scourge of the seas. It wasn’t even completely true because Poe had a responsibility to his people. But he made her feel like he was hers.

“That’s not nothing, sweetheart.” He brushed a kiss to her lips. God, he loved kissing her. “Believe it or not, I know exactly how you feel. I lost my mother young too. My father’s…” He sighed. “He’s never quite been the same. Sometimes it feels like I’ve lost him too.” Poe looked far away for a moment; Rey’s heart broke for him. “But I am, you know. Yours. I won’t deny that there are obstacles, but when all this is over, I will still be yours, if you want me.”

Rey stood up on her toes and fused her lips to his. He swayed for a moment, but quickly steadied them. He kissed her back, surprised by the desperation he felt from her. Finally, he understood what made her so afraid. Didn’t she know that he was just as scared of losing her? They should never have crossed paths, but he couldn’t imagine his life without her in it.

A soft cough got their attention. Rey blushed furiously, but she didn’t pull away. Kaydel had come to relieve her. Everything was still quiet, so it didn’t take long to switch the watch. Rey led Poe back to their quarters; they didn’t talk as they removed some of their layers to return to bed. Rey huddled close to his warmth, sighing as his strong arms held her. The warmth and the gentle rolling of the ship quickly lulled them into a deep sleep.

They rose well after mid-day, still wrapped up together. Activity outside the cabin woke them; they shared a curious look as they dressed. Poe followed Rey up the ladder to the main deck, ignoring the growling in his stomach. Rey got out her spyglass, scanning the land that had appeared overnight. But Poe didn’t need it. He knew where they were. The glittering castle atop the hill gave it away.

It was Alderaan. They’d arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

Poe should have known that things wouldn’t be easy when they arrived at Alderaan. Before the  _ Falcon _ even tried to dock, Rey had them change the ship’s colors, hoping to appear like a simple merchant vessel. She’d clearly done this sort of thing before; Poe would never have thought of that. A bit naïve of him perhaps, considering he’d thrown his lot in with one of the most notorious smugglers in the known world. 

Truthfully, he’d stopped thinking of Rey in those terms a long time ago. Her past didn’t matter. Her occupation didn’t matter. He loved her exactly as she was, fierce stubbornness and all. By some miracle, she loved him in return. They hadn’t talked since Alderaan was sighted, but he could sense the worry that rolled off her. She was concerned about how her feelings for him would affect her crew, rightly so. She was determined to remain on this path with him, but she wasn’t just responsible for herself. She had people that relied on her. Poe never wanted to cause trouble for her, but it couldn’t be helped now. He’d made friends among the crew; Poe strongly suspected that many of them would want to continue if Rey asked it of them. 

Before any decisions could be made, he needed to see Leia.

That was where the difficulties began.

It turned out that getting an audience with Alderaan’s ruler was next to impossible. He started with the straightforward approach, putting on his cleanest clothes and marching up to the palace. No matter what he said or did, the guards refused to let him in. They didn’t believe he was who he claimed to be. Kes had written him a letter of introduction before he left Yavin, but that was lost when Ren captured him. Poe was on his own. He tried writing, stalking the marketplace for one of the Princess’s servants, and sneaking in dressed as a servant himself, but nothing worked. The latter nearly got him  _ arrested _ , but he managed to escape. After that, Rey put her foot down. She didn’t want to break him out of the dungeon if he got captured. They needed a different approach.

“You don’t have to do this by yourself,” Rey said quietly. They’d been in port for three days; most of the crew was hiding in plain sight taking shore leave. Only a handful remained to watch over the ship while they figured out how to get into the palace. The security was tighter than Rey expected; Alderaan was known as a peaceful kingdom. It only commanded a small palace guard, but as Poe discovered, they were highly competent. 

“This is my mission,” Poe reminded her. He stared at the sketch Beau made of the palace and surrounding grounds; the young man thought bolder measurers were called for. Poe didn’t disagree, but the  _ Falcon’s  _ crew hadn’t signed on for this. They did their part already, as Finn so helpfully kept reminding him.

Rey moved up behind him, running her fingers through his curls. They were getting long; he probably needed a trim. Not that she was complaining, because it gave her something to hold on to during some of their intimate interludes. He was so tense; she wished there was more she could do for him. Her prince carried the weight of his kingdom on his broad shoulders.

Poe bit back a groan; her touch firm but soothing. She deftly massaged his scalp, moving along his neck and shoulders. “That feels good.”

Rey smiled to herself. “I think you need a break.”

He leaned back in the chair, desperately wanting what she offered. But he’d been selfish the entire journey, taking comfort from her touch, seeking solace in her body. She gave herself to him freely, but this wasn’t just about him. His people were relying on him. “Rey…”

She pressed harder, working out a knot in his shoulder. He groaned loudly. “You took care of me,” she pointed out. “Let me take care of you.”

“You were stabbed. This isn’t…ugh, right there…the same.”

She loosened another knot, then tugged on his shirt. Poe didn’t protest as she peeled the linen from his body. She brushed a tender kiss to the back of his neck, her fingertips skimming his tan skin. The hours in the sun deepened the bronze color; manual labor toned his already fine physique. She worked across his shoulders, helping him relax. “You asked for my help, so let me help.”

“You got me here, sweetheart.” Another hard knot loosened; he groaned. “I can’t ask for more than that.”

“You’re not asking; I’m offering.” She leaned down and put her lips next to his ear. “Breaking into places is what I do, remember?”

A shiver went down his spine. Yes, he remembered. They met because she’d broken into—and then broken them  _ out  _ of—Ren’s castle. “But Rey…” His honor demanded he do this the right way, but time was running out. His people needed Luke Skywalker. His people needed some kind of hope. Poe had found his in the pirate that captured his heart, but the people of Yavin needed something else.

She pulled out his chair and moved around so she could see his face. She straddled his lap, rubbing his temples with firm circles. “We just need to get you inside. After that, you can return to being the Prince of Yavin.”

Poe cupped her ass, holding her close. Her hazel eyes were warm and filled with love, but he saw how worried she was for him. Yavin might not mean much to her, but  _ he _ did. She loved him and seeing him so tense and unsure broke her heart. “I wish I could just be your prince,” he confessed. “I hate that this is so complicated.”

She kissed the apple of his cheek. “You wouldn’t be my prince if you didn’t fear for your people.” His dedication was one of the things she admired about him; it made him different from what she expected royalty to be. She didn’t want him to change. “But you are mine and I love you.”

Poe leaned in and kissed her, chastely at first, but her soft moan of pleasure sparked something else. Nothing outside this room made sense, but she did. Poe clung to the way he felt about her like a lifeline; she was his light in the darkness. He pulled her closer, desperation and worry fueling him. She responded in kind, tugging on his curls as their lips met in a frenzied dance. His hands skimmed her body; she ground against him. They broke their kiss long enough to tug her shirt over her head; Rey arched as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. “Oh god.”

He just wanted to forget about everything out there. Just for a little while. “Need you,” he murmured, tracing the underside of her breasts with his thumbs. “Need you so much, sweetheart.”

She cupped his cheeks and drew his lips back to hers. “So have me.” If he needed this from her, she would give it gladly. Poe lifted her off his lap and onto the desk; Rey braced herself on her forearms so Poe could strip off her boots and leather pants. The look in his eyes was dark and predatory as he spread her knees and licked the length of her sex. Rey cried out, her hips bucking off the desk. Poe wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her in place as he feasted on her. A long moan tore from her throat as her head fell back against the desk. Even when he was the one in need of comfort, he still saw to her pleasure first. Poe was far and away the most generous lover she ever had; she counted herself very lucky.

The sounds she made went straight to his cock; Poe had to pause his ministrations so he could loosen his pants. He sat on the very edge of his chair, soaking in her soft curves and flushed skin. “So beautiful.”

Rey bit her lip, shivering as the rough pads of his fingers stroked her swollen flesh. “Poe…please.”

He grinned, pleased that he could still make her beg. He brushed a kiss to her inner thigh before returning to his task. Rey wove her fingers into his hair, effectively holding him in place. This time he was relentless, licking and sucking on her swollen nub until she screamed out her climax. Her thighs clamped around his head as she rode it out, her walls clenching rhythmically around his fingers. “That’s my girl.”

Rey struggled to  _ think _ ; her lover continued to brush tender kisses to her overheated skin. Finally, she pushed herself up and leaned down to kiss him thoroughly. She tasted herself on his tongue; he moaned as she explored his mouth. “Hmm, my turn,” she whispered seductively. 

Poe blinked in surprise as she hopped off the desk and onto the floor. She eyed his erection, her tongue peeking out to lick her lips. Poe groaned, desperate for her to touch him. She didn’t make him wait, yanking firmly on his pants. Poe raised his hips far enough to get them off; Rey knelt between his splayed thighs. She took him into her hand, stroking slowly, her eyes seeking his. “Oh fuck,” he breathed.

“Soon,” she promised. “I want a treat first.” She touched her lips to the swollen head, lapping at the precum that leaked out. She went tortuously slow, sucking on the belled head before taking him deeper into her mouth. Poe’s eyes fluttered shut as she worked him; her mouth felt heavenly. He threaded his hands into her soft tresses, desperate to remind himself that she was real and there with him. 

“Fuck, that feels so good, sweetheart,” he breathed. He held her hair back so he could see her better. She was stunning, pink lips wrapped around him as she bobbed her head. “Ugh, don’t stop.”

Rey clenched her thighs together; seeing her prince like this only made her want him more. She spread his legs a bit farther, reaching between them to fondle his sac. Poe made a low keening cry; his fingers tightened in her hair.  _ “Fuck.” _

She released him, though her tongue continued to drag along his length. “Something wrong?” she asked innocently.

Poe bit his lip, struggling to form coherent thoughts. “Get up here.”

Rey left a parting kiss to the tip of his cock then scrambled into his lap. The chair tipped dangerously for a moment, but Poe managed to right them. Their lips met in a needy kiss as Rey straddled him. Together, they angled her hips just right; loud moans filled the cabin as he pushed inside her tight sheath. “That’s better,” she panted.

“Perfect.” He held her hips as she rode him, his eyes locked with hers. He saw clearly everything she tried to hide before. Loving him scared her, but she did it anyway. Poe knew there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. And if his father disapproved—assuming they survived this—then that was his loss. After a lifetime of struggle and loss, this was where he belonged. 

Rey sensed him getting close; she dipped her hand down to where they were joined. Poe groaned and tightened his grip on her hips as he watched her touch herself. “That’s it, love,” he breathed. “Come for me.” She braced her other hand on his shoulder as she moved faster, chasing her high. They climaxed nearly simultaneously; Poe held her steady as he bucked up into her, emptying himself inside her sheath. Still panting for air, Rey fell against his chest; he held her as they came down. She felt his lips brush the crown of her head. “I love you.”

She kissed his clavicle. “Love you too.”

After getting cleaned up, Rey joined him in the bunk. Neither bothered to dress; this might be the last quiet moment they had for some time. “I think you’re right,” Poe said, breaking the silence.

“About what?”

“Using your particular skills. We can’t sit here and twiddle our thumbs.”

To her credit, she didn’t gloat. Instead, she nodded. “You’re sure?”

Poe laughed dryly. “My way has been an utter failure nearly every step of the way. Why would this be different?”

“Poe…”

“I can admit when I’m wrong.” She arched a brow at him. “Okay, I’m getting better at it. Thanks to a certain pirate.”

Her lips touched his skin, right over his beating heart. “I happen to think you’re good at a lot of things.”

“Hmm, do tell.”

“Well…” She leaned up and whispered in his ear. She grinned as the tips of his ears turned red. She spent the rest of the afternoon demonstrating her prince’s good qualities, eager to keep him distracted from what the night would bring.

* * *

“You don’t have to come,” Poe whispered as they approached the tree.

“Who else is going to keep you out of trouble?” Rey countered. Like hell she was going to let Poe do this alone. They were partners. She didn’t let people she cared about walk into danger alone!

“And who’s going to keep you out of trouble, Captain?”

“Sometimes trouble is a good thing, Your Highness.”

Poe chuckled. “Okay, fine. We do this together.”

The plan was deceptively simple. Beaumont made a reconnaissance of the palace shortly after they arrived. Aside from being the master rigger aboard the  _ Falcon _ , he was also the one that planned their heists. When they arrived, it wasn’t to rob the place, but the man did pride himself on knowing how to get in or out of almost anywhere. Rey boasted about such a skill the night they met. Poe knew firsthand that she wasn’t exaggerating.

A very tall, very  _ old _ tree grew on the edge of the palace gardens. It had overgrown the perimeter wall, leaving a section crumbling where the roots poked out of the ground. It was back away from the shore and mostly obscured by thick vines. According to Beau, they should be able to shift enough debris out of the way to slither inside. Hopefully, once they were inside, Poe could locate Leia and make his plea in person. Provided the guards didn’t arrest them first. 

The palace walls cast a long shadow; they had to feel their way along. Poe led the way, keeping Rey’s hand tightly in his. They had a long debate about entering the palace armed; Poe was against it, Rey was for it. As far as Poe was concerned, this was a diplomatic mission. If they went in there armed, it was less likely that Leia would hear them out, especially after breaking in. Poe had to believe that she would help once she understood what was at stake. Alderaan was in just as much danger as the rest of the world if Snoke ran unchecked.

For all Poe knew, she might have already tried to contact her brother. 

Rey pointed out that guards wouldn’t care if they were armed or not, so in the end, they agreed to compromise. Each was armed with a dagger and a staff. Not ideal, but better than nothing if they got into trouble. 

They paused several times when they heard people moving on the other side of the wall; Poe only knew they were getting close by how the old tree blotted out more and more stars as it loomed over them. The footing started to get treacherous, which meant they were close. They couldn’t carry a torch, lest they draw attention to themselves. Poe ducked multiple times to feel along the wall for the largest breach. When he caught a glimpse of a stone bench inside the castle, he stopped. “This is it.”

As silently as they could, the pair worked together to dislodge the broken stone. They only needed to make a hole big enough to slither through. It was hard work; within twenty minutes, Poe’s shirt was soaked with sweat. Not the best impression to make on a princess, but Leia’s guards left him with little choice. They opened a whole roughly three feet wide and two feet tall right where the largest tree root broke through the masonry.

“I think that’s the best we can do,” Rey whispered.

“Agreed. Ladies first?” he teased.

She rolled her eyes even though he couldn’t see her properly in the dark. “Be careful.”

“You’ll be right behind me?”

“Of course. Go.”

Poe grabbed his staff and dropped to his belly. It was harder than he thought, trying to crawl through the opening. The tree root forced him to contort his body in a way that was very uncomfortable. The wall was several feet thick; Poe was grateful that he wasn’t claustrophobic. After several tense minutes, he emerged on the other side. He scrambled to his feet, trying to stretch out his back. Rey’s massage felt like it was a million years ago. He looked around, heart in his throat, but he saw no one. He heard Rey coming in behind him; he stooped to help her up. “Thanks.”

“Come on.” Poe didn’t know precisely where he was going; he hoped that Leia’s palace was laid out in a similar fashion to his. The gardens were enormous; they got turned around multiple times. Rey was just about to take the lead when Poe tugged on her sleeve. Silently, he pointed to a door. Poe had told her that royalty liked to have private access to their gardens, so it was likely this door would lead into the family’s private quarters. She nodded and followed him. When they reached the door, it was locked. “Shit.”

“Here let me.” Rey fished in her belt for her tools; she had yet to find a lock that could best her. A few more tense moments passed as she jimmied the lock open. The door creaked as it swung open; Poe winced. They waited with baited breath, but no one appeared. Poe led the way; he knew Rey could handle herself, but in this instance, they were entering his turf. 

The corridor was dark. Either the family was already in bed or they were somewhere else in the palace. They passed several unlit torches, but he didn’t dare grab one. “Should we start trying doors?” Rey whispered.

“Let’s see if we can figure out where we are first.” He didn’t want to simply burst in on a reigning princess. That was a one way ticket to the gallows. They found a painting lined gallery and followed that. It was illuminated by a couple of windows; Poe spent so much time trying to discern the figures that he lost track of where he was going. There was one in particular that stood out. It showed what Poe assumed to be a much younger Leia, along with her husband, Han Solo. The curious part was the small child that played at her feet. As far as Poe knew, Leia didn’t have any children. 

“Poe,” Rey hissed. “This is no time for art!”

“Right.” He turned to follow her, but he wasn’t watching where he was going and got his foot caught behind the leg of a chair. Wood scraped on stone; Poe hurried to right himself, so they could get the hell out of there. But it was too late. They heard footsteps. Rey grabbed Poe and shrank back into the shadows.

“H-h-halt!” a very nervous accented voice cried. “I demand you…show yourself. Please?”

Poe wished he could see Rey’s face. That was either the most inexperienced palace guard he’d ever heard or a coward. Either way, Poe thought they could use it to their advantage. He squeezed Rey’s hand, then he stepped out of their hiding place. He kept his hands raised, just in case. “Uh, hello. Over here?”

The guard jumped a foot off the ground, but he pointed his spear at Poe. “Who are you? I’ll warn you; I’m armed!”

“I am Poe Dameron, Crown Prince of Yavin. And you are?”

The figure stepped forward; the spear was shaking a little. “Nevermind who I am! Crown Prince of Yavin, how absurd! State your business!”

Poe sighed. “I’m here to see Princess Leia. If you’ll just take me to her…”

Rey appreciated what Poe was trying to do, but they didn’t have time for this. While Poe spoke to the guard, she moved closer to him. The man was so distracted by Poe that he never saw her coming. She twisted his arm behind his back and placed her dagger at this throat. “You’re going to take us to the Princess. Is that going to be a problem?”

Poe sighed, but he was also impressed. This was one of things that made Rey so feared. He was glad she was on his side. 

“No…no problem,” the guard said. 

“Good.” She took the spear away and handed it to Poe. “You were taking too long.”

Poe squeezed her shoulder. “Remind me never to get on your bad side, sweetheart.”


End file.
